Tales of Reconnection
by PrismRain13
Summary: A series of one shots about the Reconnected Saga; Another Side Another Story and Reconnected. Includes Secret Bosses, Side Quests, comedic misadventures and requests.
1. Bath Time!

**Hi guys! Prism here with another fic, though I'm not really counting this as an actual story. This fic will be a series of one shots about the Reconnected Saga including side quests, secret bosses and comedic adventures. This is also where I'll be storing any requests relating to the Reconnected Saga.**

**Okay, I'm done rambling now. This first chapter is a request from MysteryGirl7Freak including her OCs Kyra and Rusty. I own nothing other than than the plot for my fics and my own OCs. Enjoy!**

**_Another Side Another Story: Bath Time!_**

It seemed like ages since West had seen Traverse Town since she started travelling with Riku and Mushu. But, now here they were, wandering through the first district.

"Gotta tell ya, I never thought I'd miss this place. But it sure is nice to be back." West smiled towards Riku, who was walking beside her. Mushu rested on his shoulder.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Just remember; we're here to get supplies to replace the kitchen stock. We can't stay long. Honestly, we wouldn't have to waste time here if somebody, or some dragon hadn't eaten everything in the pantry!" The teenager growled, glaring at the small dragon on his shoulder. "I said I was sorry!" Mushu wined. "What was I supposed to do?! I was hungry!"

"I told you to wait until I brought you some food!"

"But you were taking too long!"

West giggled softly behind her hand. "Okay, okay you guys. Break it up already!"

"He started it." Mushu grumbled with a pout, crossing his arms.

"Hey! West! You're here!" An accented voice exclaimed behind them. The trio spun around, finding Lydia rushing up towards them. "Oh, and you're back too, pumpkin!" She smiled after seeing Riku.

"Yeah, again, it's Riku." Grumbled the silver-haired teen.

Lydia laughed, playfully ruffling Riku's hair. "Okay, okay, Riku. No need to get so pouty on me."

"So, Lydia. What's up?" West asked cheerfully.

"Oh, not much." The gypsy replied in her usual english accent, then she noticed Mushu. "Who's your cute little friend?"

"Who am I?" Mushu asked, moving to stand up on Riku's head. "I am Mushu, the Fa family guardian dragon! I've been bravely looking after these kids! Without me around, they would have been dead meat long ago!"

Lydia chuckled in amusement. "Of course you were. So, West. Are you planning on visiting Kyra while you're here?"

West raised an eyebrow. "We just came to get some food supplies. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see, it's that time again." Lydia sighed.

"Rusty's bath time?" West groaned.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "That little fox that follows her around all the time? What's so bad about giving him a bath?"

"You have no idea." West said. "He avoids baths like the plague! Once he knows a bath is coming, its almost impossible to catch him and he won't sit still!"

"Exactly." Nodded Lydia. "So, West if your not too busy, Kyra could really use your help."

West turned to her two teammates. "Riku is it okay if you and Mushu get the supplies? I haven't seen Kyra in awhile and I really think she needs help."

"Don't worry about it." Riku smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Me and the eating-machine over here can handle it. Meet back here in an hour?"

West returned the smile in her own perky way. "Sure. Sounds good to me."

"Okay then, see you later, West!" Mushu said as he and Riku wandered back down the stone steps towards the various shops.

The pigtailed girl was so busy waving them off, she barely noticed Lydia had moved right next to her.

"Soo...you and that Riku kid seem to be getting pretty close." The gypsy teased.

West blushed as she looked up at her. "W-what's that supposed to mean?!"

Lydia smirked. "Oh, nothing." She laughed softly behind her hand. "Kyra's probably chasing Rusty around the third district. Have fun!" And without another word, Lydia turned away and started walking back to Tony's restaurant to finish her shift.

West groaned in defeat. "Guess I better get going."

~*KH*~

Meanwhile, in the middle of the third district, a dirt and grime-covered Rusty sprinted across the sidewalk, desperately searching for someplace to hide from a certain teenage girl with black and red hair.

"Rusty! Rusty, where are you, boy?!" Her voice called. The small fox's ears perked up and quickly spun his head around searching for a hiding place. Finally, his eyes rested on a large, blue pipe with a few broken wires peeking out. Excitedly, the dirty fox jumped behind the pipe and hid.

The fox was lucky he hid when he did because, in the next second, Kyra burst through the doors that lead to the second district. In her hands, she was holding a scrubbing brush and a bar of soap. She was breathing heavily, as though she had been running recently.

"Come on, Rusty!" Kyra called out into the space of the third district, walking down the steps. "A bath won't kill you! Just come out!"

Just then, the large, double doors leading to the first district opened and West stepped into the new area. Kyra's eyes widened at the sight of who entered the third district.

"Sorry, Kyra but I doubt he's going to listen to you when you're clearly holding bath supplies." West smiled up at her.

"West? What are you doing here?! When did you get back?!" Kyra demanded, storming up to the pigtailed thief.

West just kept smiling, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "Just a few minutes ago. Me and Riku are just taking a break from travelling around the worlds."

Kyra groaned. "You know, I don't trust that kid."

"I know you don't. But I do. And you need to trust me on this, I know what I'm doing." West told her.

Kyra sighed, moving a hand up to her forehead. "There's just no reasoning with you, is there?"

"Nope." West giggled. "So, Lydia told me that you're trying to give Rusty a bath today. Do you need any help? I have some free time before I have to meet up with Riku."

"You got that right." Kyra grumbled, placing her hands on her hips. "I just don't know what that little fur ball has against baths."

West rolled her eyes. "I have no idea. So, where is he?"

"I don't know." Replied Kyra. "I saw him run in here, but I don't know where he disappeared to."

West looked around the third district, looking for any sign of the missing fox. Finally, her eyes rested on the large blue pipe. As she squinted, she could see four tiny dirty paws peeking out from beneath the pipe. West poked Kyra's shoulder, pointing to the paws.

Kyra was just about to storm up to Rusty's hiding place, but West stopped her by grabbing her arm. A smirk spread to West's face as she gave Kyra a wink, an idea spreading through her mind.

"Well, obviously Rusty's not around here. Let's look somewhere else, Kyra." West said as she lead the older girl up the stone steps and behind a nearby wall.

Feeling that it was safe, Rusty peeked out from behind the pipe and looked around for any sign of the two girls. Not seeing them anywhere, the small, dirty fox released a small snicker of victory.

But, Rusty didn't have long to celebrate. The next thing he knew, someone had grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled him up, coming face-to-face with an angry Kyra.

"Gotcha you stinky fur ball!" She exclaimed as Rusty released a wine and struggled in her grip, barking in protest.

West laughed as she joined them. "Sorry, Rusty. But, you really need a bath."

~*KH*~

It had taken some time and a great deal of effort, but Kyra and West had managed to drag the struggling fox back to Kyra's apartment in the third district. The two girls had locked all the doors and windows but Rusty still ran all around the apartment. His dirty paws soiled the previously clean hardwood floors, soft purple rug, brown couches and light blue walls.

Both girls chased Rusty all around the apartment, finally catching him and dragging the struggling fox over to the crisp white and blue bathroom with a tub filled with bubbly water.

Throwing Rusty into the bathtub, Kyra and a West wasted no time in scrubbing him down. Rusty struggled with all his might, splashing water, soap and suds all over the two girls. The fox never ceased in putting up a fight, but they soon managed to finish the bath. Once they were done, Rusty jumped out of the tub the first chance he got, shaking the water off his now clean fur.

"See, Rusty? That wasn't so bad." West laughed, wiping the soapy suds off her sleeves.

The fox responded by glaring up at the two girls, growling at them and jumping up on the couch, curling up for a nap.

"Thanks for the help, West." Said Kyra, ringing the water out of her shirt. "So, I'm assuming that you're going to leave now."

"Yeah," West replied. "Riku and Mushu should be done gathering supplies by now."

"Are you really sure about this?" Asked Kyra.

"For the last time, Kyra, I'll be fine!" West responded.

"I just don't trust that boy! And I think it'll be better if you just stay in Traverse Town where you're safe!"

"Kyra, please! You need to trust me! I know what I'm doing!" And, with one final smile, West opened the apartment door and walked out into the third district.

Kyra spent the next few moments standing in the middle of her apartment floor, gazing at the door West disappeared through. Running her fingers through her hair, Kyra released a sigh.

"What are we going to do with her, Rusty?" She mumbled. "She just doesn't understand how dangerous it is out there. She's not even close to being ready to handle it."

Rusty only responded by glaring up at her, then curling back up for his nap.

"Hey! Don't give me that look!" Kyra said, grabbing a mop and bucket, throwing them at Rusty's paws and pointing at the dirty paw marks he left all over the apartment. "Now, you better get to work cleaning up the mess you made! Just because we're friends doesn't mean you can trash the place and not clean up!"

The fox released a growl of annoyance, but proceeded to jump off the couch, grab the mop in his mouth and start to clean.

**Thanks so much for reading, guys! I hope you guys liked it, especially you, Myst :) see you guys next time!**


	2. The Things We Have in Common

**Hello all! Here is a little sidestory for Reconnected; a request from Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint set during chapter 40. Hope you guys like it! I still own nothing other than the plot and my OCs.**

**_Reconnected: The Things We Have In Common_**

It seemed like ages ago when this world was in control of Maleficent and known as Hollow Bastion. These days, Radiant Garden had never looked better and had never been so full of life. So many people working toward a better home and fighting to put an end to Xehanort and Maleficent's dark plans.

Kairi wandered through the newly-rebuilt castle, amazed at the work the restoration committee had done. It looked like Maleficent had never even inhabited this world.

At this point, after visiting and fighting on a few worlds, the princess of heart was taking some time to explore her home world by herself. She was starting off with leaving Sora to visit his friends in the Hundred Acre Wood and exploring the castle halls by herself.

In all honesty, it still didn't feel like it was true that this was where she was born. In her heart, she knew the Destiny Islands were her true home. After all, _he_ was there. Kairi felt her cheeks heat up as she thought of Sora. His bright blue eyes, his unkept brown spikes of hair, his strong arms, his kind heart, his bright smile, it all made her heart melt just by thinking about it.

Kairi was so lost in thought, she wasn't looking where she was going. She didn't even realize she had bumped into someone.

"Hey, princess. You wanna get out of dreamland and watch where you're going?!" Kairi looked up, finding that the person she had bumped into was Lea.

It was so hard to believe they were on the same team now when just last year his nobody had kidnapped her off the islands. But, she had long since put that behind her. She knew all Axel wanted back then was to see his best friend again, just like Riku had once done for her with the other princesses. As far as she knew, her fellow princesses of heart had forgiven Riku as well. He had done more than enough to redeem himself after all.

"Sorry, Lea." Kairi replied. "Guess my mind was somewhere else."

Lea responded by crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "Somewhere else? Or were you thinking about a certain someone."

Kairi's cheeks immediately turned bright pink in embarrassment. "What?! What makes you say that?!"

"Oh come on, you always zone out and make that lovey-dovey face whenever Sora's on your mind." Replied Lea. "Just like when we first met."

"You mean when your nobody, Axel kidnapped me?" Kairi asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Lea released a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, about that... I'm sorry."

"For what? Kidnapping me last year?" Questioned Kairi.

"Yeah." Lea nodded and glanced down at his feet. "And for wanting to turn Sora into a heartless. If I hadn't taken you off Twilight Town back then you might have been reunited with Sora a lot earlier than you did."

Just then, Lea felt a soft, playful punch to his shoulder. He looked ahead, finding the princess of heart smiling at him. "Lea, don't beat yourself up over that. You just wanted to be with your friend again. It's not that different than what Riku did for me. The important thing is that you both learned from your mistakes. I'm not going to pretend to know what it was like for you without a heart. But I know what it's like to be without the people you care for."

Lea remained silent as Kairi's words sunk in. So she forgave him? A part of him was really surprised that she did. He was the reason she became the Organization's prisoner and was used against Sora. Now that he thought about it, he did have a tendency to cause people suffering; first Lydia and then Kairi.

"Hey, are you okay?" The sound of Kairi's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah." Replied Lea. "Just thinking about the past."

"Lea, don't worry too much about the past." Kairi said. "I forgive you and I trust you. Our entire team's worked well so far and I know we'll continue to be a great team and be able to work together."

"Thanks. It really means a lot to hear you say that." Lea smiled, then his face fell. "But Lydia's not as forgiving."

"You still have feelings for her, don't you?" Asked Kairi.

At that, Lea's face turned a bright shade of red, brighter than his hair. "I...uhh... How did you know?"

Kairi covered her mouth as a small giggle escaped her lips. "It's pretty obvious. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." And with a smile and a wink, Kairi turned back towards the library, leaving Lea alone in the hallway.

**Hope you guys liked it! See you next time!**


	3. Battle From The Future

**Hey all! Long time no see! For this little one shot I thought I'd preview my sequel idea for Reconnected with a character you may remember from Radiant Days Hollow Nights with a secret boss set during the second half of Reconnected's Disney worlds. I own nothing other than the plot and my OCs.**

**_Reconnected: Battle from the Future_**

For a change, it was a quiet day in Radiant Garden. The heartless attacks had decreased quite a bit, granting the world's citizens a chance for some well-deserved rest. Still, one member of the Restoration Committee found that it was far too quiet.

With his Gunblade swung over hid shoulder, Squall Leonhart wandered through the eerily quiet bailey. He'd only had to find a handful of heartless on the way there and he had to admit it was unusual. With Xehanort returning, the heartless attacks should have been increasing, not decreasing.

Before long, the gunblade weirder had arrived at the cavern of remembrance, which had also experienced a massive heartless decrease, making it much easier to access.

As soon as he arrived he immediately noticed the place had completely changed. The thirteen portals containing the Organization's replica data were completely gone, replaced with only one portal. It was much more elegant than the Organization portals, the stone outline was decorated in a gothic motif, colored black and gold. While the swirling portal on the inside was black and dark purple with the red heartless crest floating in the centre.

Cautiously, Squall approached the mysterious new portal with a skeptical expression on his face. "This doesn't look good. I better get Even, Ienzo and Merlin down here and contact Sora's team." Squall stated to himself as he turned around and left the cavern, failing to notice the powerful, dark aura emerging from the portal.

~*KHIII*~

After getting Squall's message about something strange happening, the Highwind was on route to Radiant Garden. It wasn't long before the ship descended upon the world and the team left the ship.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Max, West and Lea wandered through the town without having to fight many heartless. Like Squall, the group of heroes found it strange that the heartless population had decreased tremendously.

But it was thanks to that lack of heartless that the team managed to get to the Cavern of Remembrance so quickly. The first thing they noticed of course was the strange portal. The second thing they noticed was the group of people who had gathered; Even and Ienzo were examining the control panel at the center of the cavern, Merlin was examining the portal and Squall was standing near the entrance, looking out for any enemies.

At the sight of the group, Squall gave them a small smile. "Right on time, you guys." At the sound of the gunblade weilder's voice, Even, Ienzo and Merlin left what they were doing to approach the heroes. "Thanks for getting here so fast."

"Well, it wasn't like we were doing much else." Shrugged Lea.

Max nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we just finished up at another world, so it was actually perfect timing."

"So, was that portal-thing the reason you guys summoned us here?" Questioned West as she pointed to the dark portal. "Looks creepy."

"Creepy indeed." Even agreed. "We've been examining it ever since Squall discovered it, but we still don't know what caused it to appear."

"Nothing was showing up on the computer database." Continued Ienzo. "We still don't know where it leads."

Merlin spoke up next. "I did come up with a theory as we were examining it." The elderly wizard spoke.

What he said immediately captured the attention of the group.

"You did, Merlin?" Questioned Goofy as they all made their way towards the portal. "Gawrsh, what is it?"

"Well, I could sense a strong amount of powerful magic coming from it." Merlin replied, turning to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Remember the door that led to Timeless River. It's giving off the same aura as that, only the magic is darker and flowing in reverse. Based on that, I theorize that this portal may lead to the future, possibly thirty years."

The group gasped in surprise. "The future?" Riku questioned. "How can you be sure?"

"I'm not sure. Just as I said, it's just a theory." Replied Merlin. "We won't know for certain until we learn more about it."

Donald grumbled in annoyance. "So why are we even here if you guys don't know what this thing does yet?!"

"Well, we wanted you guys to go inside and check it out." Admitted Squall. "But we didn't realize how potentially dark and dangerous it was before we called you."

"We still want you to look into it, but we need to run more safety tests." Stated Ienzo as he took his seat at the computer.

"Shouldn't take too much longer." Even stated confidently.

Without much more discussion, the group dispersed around the cavern of rememberance. It seemed much bigger without all the organization portals, giving the group a large space to lounge around while Even and Ienzo worked on the computer while Merlin talked more about his theories on the portal. Lea lay down on the hard floor with his arms behind his head, Donald was lazily sitting on the floor beside him, waving his staff and casting random spells, Goofy and Max were looking over their potion supplies, Kairi and West were talking and giggling about their past experiences, Mickey was helping Leon look out for any signs of heartless and Riku curiously watched the computer while Even and Ienzo worked.

But, Sora couldn't find it in himself to relax. Something about that portal just made his skin crawl and made him him feel curious all at the same time. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Sora climbed up the white steps and approached the portal. somehow, he felt drawn to it.

_Merlin said there was a good chance this thing'll lead to thirty years in the future._ Thought Sora. _I don't know why, but I think I need to know what's in there._ Slowly, Sora reached out his hand towards the dark portal, his fingers getting closer and closer towards the fool metal and swirling darkness. But, just as his fingertips were about to touch it, the young keyblade master pulled back.

"Maybe it's not a good idea to know too much about the future." Sora mumbled to himself. "Yeah. I'd better leave it alone."

Making up his mind, Sora turned around to walk back towards his friends. But, before he could, he heard the sound of the portal churning behind him. At that same moment, Ienzo noticed a spike of dark energy in the portal.

"Sora! Get out if the way!" Ienzo exclaimed standing straight up from his seat, capturing the attention of the entire group.

Sora spun around to look back at the portal and gasped in shock at what he saw. Emerging from the depths of the darkness were six impossibly long snake-like dark, iron chains.

But, before Sora had a chance to summon his keyblade or do anything one of the chains wrapped tightly around him.

"H-hey! Let me go!" Sora exclaimed as he struggled against the chains, but they just wouldn't budge no matter how much he struggled.

"Sora! Hang on!" Exclaimed Kairi as she summoned her Keyblade and started running towards him. But the next thing she knew, one of the chains sped towards her at lightning speed and bound her up too, causing her keyblade to vanish from her hands.

No one had a single chance to react or comprehend what was happening before the other four chains sped across the cavern and grabbed Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy in nearly suffocating holds.

The six captives tried desperately to wriggle free but it was useless. "W-what the heck is this?!" Questioned Riku as he kept struggling.

"Wack! Let go you big palooka!" Protested Donald. "We're not heroes you should be messin' with!"

"Donald, it's no use! These chains are blocking our magic; I can't even summon my keyblade." Mickey concluded. "But, I've never even heard of something like this, how is this kind of dark magic possible?"

Goofy tried to wiggle free too, but just as everyone else discovered, the chains wouldn't budge. "Gawrsh, where did these chains come from?"

"The portal!" Sora gasped fearfully. "It's going to drag us in!"

"Just hang on you guys!" Leon exclaimed as he drew his gunblade and rushed to attack the dark snake-like chains. West, Max and Lea followed his lead with their weapons raised.

Unfortunately, before anyone had a chance to react, the chains began dragging their prisoners back to the dark portal at lightning speed. The six captives screamed as they were pulled one after another into the portal of swirling darkness.

And once the last of the heroes went through, the portal solidified, preventing anyone else from going through. West and Max discovered this when they ran up to the portal and pounded their fists against the now stone-like entrance.

"No way!" West gasped in surprise when she discovered the portal was closed. But that didn't stop her. "Riku! Kairi! Anyone?! Hey! Can you guys hear me?!" She shouted as she kept pounding her fists against it, leaving behind definite bruises.

"Dad!" Max shouted alongside her. "Where are you guys?! Don't worry we'll get you out of there somehow!"

Merlin, Leon, Even, Ienzo and Lea just stood there in disbelief, their mouths open in shock.

"What just happened?" Leon gasped as Lea turned to the two scientists and the wizard.

"Can the computer tell us what's going on?!" Lea questioned. "Where'd they go?! What happened to them?!"

Immediately, Ienzo took his seat at the computer and started madly typing away, noticing that the massive energy spike that appeared before had completely vanished, even the energy before the spike had dissapeared.

"What? This is impossible! How did all that dark energy just up and dissapear like that?!" Gasped Ienzo.

Merlin shivered nervously. "Oh dear, oh dear this is terrible! I can't sense their presence anywhere!"

"You'll find them though, right?" Max asked hopefully.

"You have too!" West said desperately. "Who knows for sure where that portal took them?!"

Lea shook his head as he stood beside his teammates. "They'll be fine. Those guys went through way tougher stuff then this. We just gotta believe in them."

Listening to the former nobody, both Max and West started to calm down. "Yeah. You're right, Lea." Smiled West.

"We just gotta believe in our friends." Max agreed. "Yeah, they'll be fine."

~*KHIII*~

Sora released a groan as he slowly opened his eyes and pushed himself up to his feet, finding himself in a completely unfamiliar place. At first glance, it reminded Sora of the dungeon of Beast's Castle only darker, colder and had small dark gothic torches lining the walls. Doors leading to prison cells were locked with sturdy iron locked brimming with the power of darkness and thick metal bars on a single, tiny window.

"Woah." Sora groaned as he rubbed the back of his head before realizing he was completely alone. "Where am I? And, where'd everyone go?! Kairi! Riku! Your majesty! Donald! Goofy! Where are you guys?!" Sora shouted as he roamed the dungeon halls. In all honesty, every hall, door and torch looked the same, he was starting to wonder if he was going in circles.

He felt as though he'd been aimlessly wandering the dungeon for hours before he heard a familiar voice. "Sora! Sora is that you?!"

"Kairi? Kairi!" Exclaimed Sora as he rushed towards the sound of her voice. Before long, he'd found her standing in the middle of the hall looking just as confused as he was. As soon as she saw him, she rushed to his side.

"Oh Sora!" Kairi smiled as she stood beside him. "I'm so glad we found each other."

"Same here." Sora replied. "Any idea where we are?"

Kairi shook her head. "No, not a clue. What about you?"

"No. This doesn't look like any world I've been to before." Replied Sora as he and Kairi wandered around the dungeon, finding the same walls, floor, torches and dungeon cell doors everywhere they turned. But, just as the two of them turned another corner, Sora immediately noticed something was different; laying on the stone floor was a familiar small, silver teardrop-shaped necklace.

Sora knelt down to pick it up. "W-what? Kairi, did you loose your necklace?" He asked as he stood up and stood before Kairi, gasping in surprise as he saw her necklace was around her neck, just like it always was.

"No, of course I didn't." Replied Kairi, touching her own necklace with her finger as she examined the one Sora held in his hand. "But, this does look just like mine. What's it doing here?"

But before Sora could reply, he and Kairi became surrounded by a large pack of Neoshadow heartless. Shoving the necklace into his pocket, Sora summoned his Keyblade as Kairi summoned hers. It looked like they had to fight before answers could be found.

~*KHIII*~

Meanwhile, Riku and Mickey had ended up in the Castle Gardens with stone castle walls around it, a night sky above, filled to to the brim with bushes of black roses, weeping willow trees, thorny vines and a dark stone pathway. Riku and Mickey wandered the garden, but just like Sora and Kairi, they found themselves going in circles.

"Wow. This place is something else." Riku mumbled. "I wonder where that portal took us."

"Whelp, I'm not exactly sure. But I do have a bad feeling about this place." Replied Mickey.

Riku nodded his head in agreement as they continued walking down the stone path. "Tell me about it; I can sense an overwhelming amount of darkness."

"That's definitely not good." Mickey said. "We better get out of here soon." At that moment, Riku looked down to the ground, finding two out-of place objects; a yellow bandanna and a small golden ring with a symbol shaped like Mickey's head on it.

Curiously, Riku knelt down and picked up the objects while Mickey stood beside him and looked at the new objects.

"What's that pin doing here?" Mickey questioned out loud.

"You recognize it?" Asked Riku curiously.

Mickey nodded as he showed Riku his hand, revealing a ring identical to the one they found. "It's the crest of Disney Castle's Royal family. Both me and Minnie have one. But, I don't understand what it's doing here."

"Or this bandanna; it looks just like the one West always wears." Said Riku. "I know West didn't come through the portal so how'd it get here?"

Before Mickey could even open his mouth to reply, he and Riku quickly became surrounded by Darkball heartless. Quickly, Riku shoved the ring and bandanna in his pocket as he and Mickey summoned their Keyblades.

"Unfortunately, we'll have to save our theories for later." Mickey said as he and Riku charged towards the heartless with their weapons raised.

~*KHIII*~

Donald and Goofy had ended up in the middle of the castle's ballroom. The room was dark with a waxed black floor, red velvet fabric on the ceiling and stairs and beautiful crystal chandeliers. Unfortunately, they didn't have long to admire the scenery since the moment they woke up, they had been attacked by an army of Invisible heartless.

The Knight and the Magician fought as hard as they could, but the heartless were a great deal stronger than they were. Donald and Goofy barely managed to defeat them, escaping with several scratches and bruises.

"Gawrsh, those heartless were tougher than I remember." Said Goofy as he pulled two potions out of his pocket, handing one to Donald.

"You sure said it!" Quacked Donald as he drank the potion. "I just wish I knew what was goin' on here."

Feeling they could finally relax after a long, hard battle, Goofy and Donald took the time to look around the ballroom. Before long, Goofy had found three out-of-place objects on the floor of the ballroom; an orange beanie with colourful pins on it, a pink flower-shaped hair pin and a familiar red sneaker.

"What's Maxie's shoe doin' here?" Goofy wondered out loud as he picked the objects up off the floor as Donald walked up to his side. "How'd it get here? Max didn't get pulled through."

"Wow. This is weird." Donald said as he picked up the flower and beanie. "I don't recognize these things, but I feel connected to them somehow... What is going on? Where are we?!"

~*KHIII*~

However, the three groups failed to notice that someone was watching them from the dark throne room. The entire room was structured like a gothic church with a high ceiling, torches lining the walls, a blood red thin carpet leading up a small platform to a grand, black and gold throne. And sitting atop that throne was the figure of a tall, muscular, seventeen-year-old young man.

He was dressed rather formally in a black suit with a gold trim and long tailcoat, black knee-high boots, pants and silk gloves. His silk button-up shirt was red and he had a black cravat with a gold gem tied around his neck. His smooth, black hair was tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon and his eyes shone deep gold. Upon his lips was a devious smirk as he watched the thee groups on three small holographic screens held up by darkness. Watching them fight his heartless and find the objects he left them, his hands clasped in front of him like someone who held themselves high in society.

The dark being smirked darkly. "Well, I think that's enough of the tour. It's high time I introduce myself to my guests. After all, it's rude to keep company waiting." He spoke in a smooth, dark British-accented velvety voice. With a snap of his fingers, swirling corridors of darkness appeared beneath everyone, swallowing them whole as they struggled in vain to escape while the young man grinned evilly.

~*KHIII*~

All Sora could see after the corridor swallowed him was complete darkness, everything about this was just so confusing. Just what was going on?! What was this place and who in the worlds made the portal and brought them here? Sora just felt like he was getting more questions than answers.

The next thing he knew, he was being thrown out of the corridor and landing on the hard marble castle floor. The spiky haired boy released a groan as he opened his eyes, pushed himself up to his knees and observed his new surroundings; it looked like he was in some kind of dark throne room.

The first thing he noticed was that Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were laying on the floor with him and looking just as confused as he was.

"Woah! That sure was freaky!" Goofy moaned, rubbing his head. "But I'm glad to see everyone's okay."

Sora nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, same here."

"This place is so strange." Shivered Kairi. "How was that portal able to get us here?"

"Well, Merlin did say that this portal led to thirty years in the future, and Merlin's never wrong!" Donald stated.

Riku pondered what the others have said. "I guess that does make sense, considering what I found here. West's bandanna did look older and the Disney Casrtle ring looked brand-new when only Mickey and Minnie have them. But, why would those kind of objects be here?"

"I don't know." Admitted Mickey. "Where in the worlds do you think we are?"

"You're in my castle of course. I should think that much would be obvious." A strange and unfamiliar darkly accented voice rang through the throne room.

Immediately, the group turned their heads to face the far end of the throne room. Sitting utop the throne was the same black-haired, golden-eyed young man who had been watching them, but to the heroes he was unfamiliar.

"Welcome, friends." The young man spoke smoothly as he rose from his throne. "I trust your trip went smoothly? I imagine time travel can be quite straining. I sincerly hope my heartless did not give you too much trouble in my castle."

"Wait, _you_ were the one controlling the heartless?!" Realized Sora. "Wait, so then you sent that portal to our time?!"

The young man gave a nod. "Correct. A challenge, I must admit; sending a portal to thirty years in the past. But I always love a good challenge." He released a small chuckle. "Forgive me, I'm being rude. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tenebrae, Prince of Darkness. A pleasure."

"Uh, sure." Mickey replied. "So why exactly did you bring us here?"

"Is it not obvious? I simply had to meet you all; the legendary heroes from thirty years past. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, you've all made quite a name for yourselves." Tenebrae replied as he stepped down from the elevated platform his throne was standing on and began to approach the heroes. The next thing they knew, he was standing right in front of Kairi, smirking deviously and lustfully at her. "Oh yes, you are a goegeous little thing aren't you? Now I see where sweetheart gets her looks." He chuckled darkly as he reached a hand out towards her.

Kairi gasped in shock as she slapped his hand away. "Hey! Get Away!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, ah, ah, Kairi dear." Scolded Tenebrae playfully. "That's no way to treat a prince."

Sora snarled angrily at Tenebrae, not liking the way he was looking at Kairi. "Who do you think you are you psyco creep?! And who's 'sweetheart'?!"

"My my, you don't hold back, do you, Sora? Not to worry, all your questions will be answered in time. " Tenebrae chuckled."In the meantime, why don't we have a little fun?"

The dark being slowly raised his hand before the group of heroes as it became surrounded by dark shadows. And from those shadows, a dark Keyblade appeared in his gloved hand. It was coloured black, red and gold, decorated with dark thorns, silver chains, bat wings and black roses.

The group of six heroes stared at Tenebrae with shock written across their faces.

"W-what?!" Sora gasped. "A Keyblade?!"

"No way!" Gasped Riku. "How did you get one?!"

Tenebrae chuckled darkly as he pointed the blade at the group. "That's not important at the moment, my friend. Right now, what's important is you six trying to stay alive against me."

The Prince of darkness moved so fast that Sora barely had a chance to blink before he was at his side, ready to strike him down with the dark weapon. Luckily, before he could, Sora blocked the attack by summoning his own Keyblade.

Sora used all his strength to stop him from attacking, but the dark prince was stronger than he thought. Riku used the opportunity to summon his own Keyblade and rush in to attack Tenebrae from behind, but he was too fast for Riku. It wasn't long until the others drew their weapons and charged simultaneously towards their enemy.

But Tenebrae was way too fast for any of them. Any time they'd get close to attack him, the dark prince would block with his Keyblade or dodge only to violently counterattack with blasts of dark magic and powerful, deadly strikes from his Keyblade. He would summon blasts of dark magic, dark chains and shadowy tendrils. It was more strength and power than they've seen in a long time.

Both Sora and Riku rushed to attack him simultaneously, but before they could even touch him, the Prince became coated with darkness and sank into the floor just as a shadow heartless would. It hadn't even been a few seconds before Tenebrae reemerged from the floor only to attack Goofy and Donald on the other side of the ballroom.

Mickey and Kairi had their hands full trying to keep their party healed. Once the group had been healed, Tenebrae would just drain their strength ever further. There was just no slowing him down.

Before too long, everyone was completely out of magic and nearly out of energy; they were on their last legs and Tenebrae knew that all too well. Smirking triumphantly, the prince of darkness sauntered towards Sora with his weapon raised, ready to deliver the final blow.

But Sora wasn't finished just yet. Quickly, he reached into his pocket, pulled out his last potion and drank it all in one gulp. And just when Tenebrae was about to strike him down, Sora drew his Keyblade and slashed the dark prince clear across his chest in a powerful, devastating strike. That one blow sent Tenebrae to his knees, signifying the end of the battle. After a long struggle, the party of six had emerged victorious.

The group stood strongly before Tenebrae once their magic and energy had been fully restored but the Prince still hadn't moved from his weakened position. It was only when the six surrounded him thar Tenebrae started chuckling darkly.

"So I see you were stronger than I anticipated." Chuckled Tenebrae as he rose to his feet, as though Sora's attack did nothing to him to begin with. "I must be sure not to underestimate my opponents again. You truly are formidable foes. Congratulations on your victory."

"Okay, so now that we beat you we better get some awnsers!" Exclaimed Riku with a small growl.

"Yeah!" Agreed Kairi. "Like, who's this 'sweetheart' you mentioned and who in the worlds are you?"

Tenebrae merely chuckled in amusement. "Like I said, all your questions will be awnsered in time. I look forward to seeing you all again in the future. Farewell for now." He smirked as he snapped his fingers.

"Hey! Wait!" Protested Sora. But before any of them could do anything, a corridor of darkness appeared underneath their feet, swallowing them whole in a split second. Tenebrae simply watched as the corridor dissapeared.

"Yes, that truly was a worthwhile experiment. I believe I've learned more about my enemies, victory will be within my grasp very soon." Grinned Tenebrae as he held out his hand, projecting the image of three figures; a teenage girl with slightly spiked reddish-brown hair holding a Keyblade and Kairi's necklace around her neck, a young white duck in an orange beanie holding a magic staff and a college-age dog with messy hair and red sneakers wielding a shield. "Yes, soon victory will be mine."

~*KHIII*~

Meanwhile, back in Radiant Garden's Cavern of Remembrance, Squall, Merlin, Even, Ienzo, West, Lea and Max were gathered around the computer with worried looks on their faces.

But just then, the portal started reacting just like it did before. The group looked up at the portal and gasped as the six who were captured tumbled out of the dark corridor all at once. They were all wincing in pain from their injuries.

"Dad!" Max exclaimed as he and the others rushed to their side. "I'm so glad you guys are okay!"

West nodded in agreement as she hugged Riku. "You guys had us really worried."

"What happened to you in there? You all look like you've been through a terrible battle." Merlin asked curiously, but Sora didn't respond as he stared at the portal they came out of. Then, right before their eyes, the portal became surrounded by dark shadows then it disappeared entirely.

The group just stared at the empty space where the portal once stood. "Woah! What just happened to it?" Questioned Lea.

"Well, we beat whoever trapped is there." Explained Kairi. "That must have caused the portal to disappear."

"But, where did it take you?" Asked Squall.

"I... Can't really explain where were were exactly." Said Sora. "But, I think we should be careful of the future. We have a really powerful enemy we need to watch out for. But, I know as long as we stay together and keep working as a team, there's nothing we can't do."

**So that was a little preview of the main antagonist to Reconnected's sequel. Hope you liked this little secret boss! And yes, it was originally going to be twenty years, but I changed it to thirty for age reasons. Be sure to leave a review on your way out and let me know what you think! Till next time!**


	4. Black Sand

**Hey all! Here we are with another Secret boss for Reconnected. This time we're heading back to Agrabah and battling a villain of the Aladdin TV series. I hope you guys enjoy and I still claim ownership of nothing other than the plot and my OCs. Enjoy!**

**_Reconnected: Black Sand_**

The Gummi ship touched down upon Agrabah's surface for a second time, it's inhabitants ready to eliminate any threat to the world. One by one each team member appeared in the middle of Aladdin's old hovel. Of course, no one expected the former street rat to be occupying it anymore. Not since he and Jasmine had just tied the knot and they had put the whole king of thieves incident behind them.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, West, Lea, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Max all looked around, pleased to find that no heartless were anywhere near their location. Well, most of them were happy about that.

"Aw man! I was all fired up to fight!" Lea wined. "Why aren't there any heartless around?!"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "I think that's a good thing Lea. The last thing Aladdin and Jasmine need is heartless roaming around."

"Especially after their wedding was trashed once by them." West agreed.

"Still, why would someone send out a signal to us if everything was fine?" Mickey pondered.

"I wouldn't call everything 'fine'." A voice rang through the hovel. In the next second, Genie and Carpet appeared, flying through the large window. "I wouldn't have called you guys if everything was okay, after all." The genie said.

"Hiya Genie!" Goofy waved. "So you were the one who sent us the distress signal?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"But, everything seems so peaceful." Sora said, eyes scanning the city below them. "So why did you call us?"

"Well, it's true there's no problem in the city." Replied Genie. "But, when me and carpet were out on our morning flight, we noticed some heartless in the desert. We were hoping you could check it out for us, ya know, before it turns into a big problem." Carpet waved his tassels in agreement.

"That makes sense." Mickey said, turning to the magic carpet. "Carpet, can you take us out there?" Carpet nodded.

Sora nodded his head, ready for another adventure, "Okay, I'll head to the palace and tell Aladdin-" but, before the young keyblade master could move an inch, Genie appeared in front of him.

"Actually, Sora. You think we could maybe keep this between us? I don't wanna interrupt the newly weds if it can be helped."

"Well, it doesn't feel right keeping this from Aladdin, but I guess Genie has a point." Stated Max. "He has been through a lot lately."

"And we haven't?!" Donald grumbled.

Riku stepped forward, turning to Genie. "Okay then, Genie, while we go with carpet you'll have to stay here."

"What? Why?" Asked Genie.

"Aladdin doesn't know we're back, right?" Riku asked while Genie nodded. "Well, if both you and Carpet disappear, he and Jasmine might get suspicious. Besides, Sora has your summon charm in case we need you."

Sora nodded his head. "That's right. Besides, Genie we need someone to keep an eye on Agrabah for us."

"You got it, Sora!" Genie smiled and saluted. "Good luck out there you guys!" And with that, Genie disappeared in a flash of colorful magic.

As soon as Genie left, Carpet flew in front of the team, inviting them to ride on his back.

"All right!" West exclaimed, pounding her fist into the air. "Let's go kick some heartless butt!"

"You can say that again, West." Riku smiled as they all piled onto carpet. No one noticed a small flying eel peeking through the hovel's window, flying away before anyone could see him.

~*KHIII*~

Meanwhile, inside a dark room far away from the city, a tall, dark figure stood over a map of the city of Agrabah, a smirk upon his face and his dark eyes narrowed. His form was covered in dark blue, gold and black robes and a matching turban with a small red jewel covering up his wild, black hair rested upon his head. Lastly, upon one, single hand was a brown gauntlet while his other hand remained bare.

"Well, I have to admit, the heartless are much more powerful than I would have imagined. It seems Jafar knew what he was doing after all." He smirked. "Soon, I will take over this world and all will know and fear me. Especially you, Aladdin."

At that moment, the same eel that was spying in Agrabah slithered through a nearby window and landed on the sorcerer's shoulder.

"Master, have news!" The eel said in a scratchy voice as the man began to pet him.

"Welcome back, Xerxes." The sorcerer said. "Tell me, is our dear friend Aladdin still blissfully unaware of my plans?"

"Aladdin not know, but Genie and rug saw heartless!" Xerxes replied,

His master only chuckled in amusement, cracking his knuckles. "No matter. Knowing that blue fool he'll try to handle things all on his own. I can take care of him without a problem."

"Genie not coming." The eel stated.

At that, the sorcerer paused. "What?!" He snarled, grabbing Xerexes around the neck. "What do you mean he's not coming?! He wouldn't just ignore a potential threat to Agrabah!"

Xerxes choked as he pointed his fin towards a nearby window. "C-called...f-friends..." The sorcerer snarled in annoyance, violently threw the eel into a nearby wall and stormed over to to window. His eyes widened at what he saw.

At the edge of his ruined kingdom, he found a team of nine intruders standing there and waving off Aladdin's magic rug. But, what really stood out to him were two familiar figures among them. One with silver hair, the other freckles and long brown pigtails. A smirk appeared upon the sorcerer's lips, a small chuckle escaping them.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise." He said as his gauntlet began to glow with sparks of electric blue. "I told you we'd meet again, didn't I? And Mozenrath, lord of the black sands always keeps his word. It'll be nice to see you both again, Riku, West." Releasing a dark laugh, he vanished from the room in a burst of blue light.

~*KHIII*~

The second Sora's feet touched this new area, he immediately had a different feeling than back at Agrabah. This city was completely dark, run-down and deserted, even the sand was black.

The team watched as Carpet left to return to Agrabah.

"I still don't get why our ride had to ditch us." Max grumbled.

"Because, Max. You saw how shaky Carpet looked, he was obviously scared!" Explained Mickey. "And I don't feel comfortable leaving him alone in a place like this when we're fighting."

"I'm scared, can I go back to Agrabah too?" Asked Donald.

Sora laughed. "Sorry, Donald but we need your help here." He said while the duck pouted.

Riku and West were both busy gazing down at the black sand they were standing on.

_There's something familiar about this black sand._ Riku thought. _For some reason, I can't place it._

I _wonder why I'm getting a sense of déjà vu. _West pondered. _Meh. Its probably nothing._

Both were pulled out of their thoughts by Sora speaking up. "Okay, we'll cover more ground if we split up."

"You got it." Riku nodded as he left down a dark alley with Mickey and Goofy. Sora, Kairi and Max leaft down another path. Soon, the only ones left were West, Donald and Lea.

"Okay. Where should we start looking?" Lea asked, rubbing his gloved hands together.

"Maybe someplace with less fire hazards?" Grumbled Donald.

West laughed at Donald's remark. "Come on, I don't think there are that many fire hazards around here."

"Yeah! Causing random fires isn't always my fault." Said Lea as he took the lead down a dark, almost black alley. West had barely two steps into the alley when a gloved hand reached out from the shadows and covered the thief's mouth. Her eyes widened in shock and fear as a second hand pinned her wrists behind her back and pulled her into the shadows with her attacker. In the next moment, her vision turned dark.

Lea and Donald spun around at the sound of the sand shifting slightly, just noticing they were now one party member short.

"Huh?" Donald quacked in confusion. "Hey! Where'd West go?"

"I don't know, she was just here." Lea said. But then, just at that moment, the two of them became surrounded by a large army of bandit and fat bandit heartless. Lea and Donald raised their weapons, ready to fight. "Looks like we have to take care of these guys first." Said Lea as he knocked away a bandit with one of his chackrams.

"But, what about West?" Asked Donald as he cast blizzard on a fat bandit.

"She can take care of herself; we have our own problem to deal with right now!" Lea said. And he was right; with every heartless he and Donald defeated, two more took its place.

~*KHIII*~

West groaned in pain as she slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in a strange, unfamiliar place. It looked like it was a study of some sorts with books, scrolls, potions, tapestries and candles scattered all over the room. She could feel herself sitting on the sting cold floor and leaning against the wall.

"What? Where am I?" West asked. The young thief tried to push herself up, but soon found she couldn't move. "What the?" West looked down at herself and gasped. Her body was bound tightly with tight, thin coils of black sand.

"This black sand, it's so familiar." West murmured, then gasped in shock when she finally remembered. "No way! It can't be!"

"Finally figured it out, have you?" The smooth, dark voice echoed through the room. Then, the man stepped out of the shadows with the eel floating around his shoulder. "Hello, West. Long time no see."

"Mozenrath." West growled. "I should have known it was you."

Mozenrath gave a small soft chuckle. "So glad you remember. The years have treated you well, you look good. I like the longer pigtails."

"Wish I could say the same about you." West rolled her eyes. "You look like the same power-hungry psyco I remember."

Mozenrath released a chuckle. "I'll take that as a compliement. We have so much catching up to do, little thief."

"Why am I here, Mozenrath?" Growled West.

"It's simple really." Mozenrath said as he knelt down to West's eye level. "I'm finally going to have my revenge on you and Riku. Once I realized the two of you were in Agrabah I knew I had to jump at this chance. You both are going to pay for that defeat two years ago."

"Riku and West pay!" Xerxes growled.

West shook her head. "Sorry, Mozenrath but you're not going to get your revenge. You'll just loose like you did last time."

At that, Mozenrath released a snarl of anger, stood up to his feet and grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her up to his eyes.

"Oh, we'll just see about that, West dear." Mozenrath growled angrily. "Like you, the years have been well to me. I'm not the same wizard as I was back then. I'm stronger than I ever was before. Riku and your other friends will wish you'd never set foot in my kingdom. I'll make sure of it."

The next thing West knew, Mozenrath had opened up a corridor of darkness and dragged her through it as Xerxes followed.

~*KHIII*~

Back in the centre of the dark city, Sora, Kairi, Max, Riku, Mickey and Goofy met up after their separate searches. West, Donald and Lea had yet to reunite with them but the six of them still chose to exchange information, hardly noticing they weren't there.

"Did you guys find anything?" Sora asked.

Kairi sighed. "Just a load of heartless; Genie definitely wasn't kidding when he said there'd be a lot here."

"You got that right." Max agreed. "If there's this many heartless around I'm glad we're here to deal with it."

Goofy nodded. "There's definitely a lot more than in the city."

After looking around at the group, and just noticing three of their teammates were missing, Riku spoke up. "Anyone seen Lea, Donald and West?"

The others looked around, finding that those three teammates were in fact missing.

"That's weird, we should have run into them by now." Said Mickey. "We should stick together and look for them."

Riku nodded. "Agreed. Let's go."

The group of six didn't waste any time in rushing though the black sand-covered ground and back towards the kingdom. The group kept moving, slaying any heartless that crossed their paths. They searched through all the streets and alleys but found no sign of their missing teammates. They searched high and low and refused to separate.

It wasn't until they reached the front of the Citadel at the top of the hill that they found two of them. Lea and Donald were laying on the black sand, unconscious. Their bodies were covered in bruises and scrapes and small pieces of their clothes were torn, showing that they had gone through a long battle. Their chests rose and fell slowly, showing they were still breathing.

"Donald! Lea!" Sora exclaimed as he and the others rushed to their side. Kairi didn't waste a moment in casting cure on them but it unfortunately wasn't enough to heal them completely. Lea and Donald released groans of pain as they pushed themselves up.

"Hey guys..." Lea groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks for the help."

"Are you guys okay?" Max asked worriedly.

"Yeah..." Donald nodded as he cast another cure spell on himself and Lea. "Just got a little overwhelmed."

Riku looked around at their group once more and realized one of their teammates was still missing. "Where's West? Wasn't she with you guys?"

Donald and Lea looked at each other and shook their heads. "She was with us when we started." Said Donald.

"But, the next thing we knew, she was gone and we got overrun by heartless." Continued Lea.

"What? Where could she have gone?" Kairi questioned.

Riku shook his head. "It's not like her to run off like that. Something must be wrong."

At that moment, a dark chuckle erupted throughout the area. "Nothing gets past you, does it Riku? I see you're looking well."

Once the voice was herd, Riku and the rest of the team immediately summoned their weapons and stood alert.

"Who's there?!" Riku demanded. "Show yourself!"

"Oh are you saying you don't remember me, Riku? I'm hurt." The voice spoke again as a corridor of darkness appeared before them. Mozenrath and Xerxes stepped out, causing the silver-haired teen's eyes to widen.

"Mozenrath?!" Riku questioned in surprise.

Mozenrath released a chuckle as Xerxes rested on his shoulder. "So you do remember after all, Riku. I'm flattered."

"Hi Riku!" Xerxes said in his scratchy voice. "Long time no see!"

"What are you doing out here?"

"You didn't realize you were in my kingdom; The Land of the Black Sands? How dense of you." Mozenrath shook his head as he petted Xerxes.

"You know this guy?" Sora asked his friend.

Riku nodded. "Back when I was working with Maleficent and we came to Agrabah, this guy gave me, West and Mushu a hard time."

"The way I see it, the three of you would have lost to me if you hadn't cheated your way through our battle." Mozenrath snarled. "But it doesn't matter. Now I have the upper hand." The young sorcerer raised his gloved hand, allowing a small pillar of back sand to rise. Then, the black sand fell away, revealing West, tightly bound with bonds of black sand.

"West!" Kairi exclaimed. "What happened?"

"You were with us then you were gone." Said Donald.

The young thief cringed as she smiled at her teammates. "Uh, hey guys. Sorry, he kinda caught me off guard." West giggled nervously.

Mozenrath violently gabbed one of her pigtails, causing West to release a small hiss of pain. "Now that the little reunion's over I believe it's time for me to take my revenge."

"Mozenrath smart!" Xerxes chuckled.

Riku stepped forward and pointed his keyblade at Mozenrath. "If you want revenge against us so badly then why bring the rest of my team into this?"

"In all honesty, I wasn't expecting a large group to show up; I was hoping for Aladdin. But you're a bonus, Riku. A valuable prize." Mozenrath said as he adjusted his gauntlet. "Now enough talk! Time for you all to perish by my hand! You will soon learn the years have been good to me as well. I've become much more powerful than I've ever been."

With that, an army of heartless and Mozenrath's undead mamlucks rose up from beneath the black sand. They immediately started attacking Kairi, Lea, Donald, Goofy and Mickey. That left Sora, Riku and Max to rush towards West and Mozenrath with their weapons raised.

Max and Riku sprinted towards Mozenrath, ready to fight him while Sora moved towards West and raised his keyblade. The light from the weapon was enough to beak the binds of black sand, freeing her. Mozenrath jumped out of the way of Max and Riku's attacks and counterattacked with a blast of blue energy from his gauntlet, knocking them down to the sand. Max pushed himself back up and jumped on his skateboard and rushed to attack Mozenrath, but before he got close enough, he was knocked off his board by Xerxes. But that gave West the opening she needed to get a few quick strikes in with her knife. Sora followed by casting tundaga followed by strike raid. Riku then jumped up to his feet and started going head-to-head with Mozenrath.

The Lord of the Black Sands was so much stronger than the last time Riku and West last fought him. The magic spells he cast dealt much more damage than before and he was a great deal more agile. The blue flames and blue lightning he cast really hurt and caused a great deal of damage. And the tendrils of black sand he threw at them was able to hold them in place while Mozenrath attacked. In simpler terms, Mozenrath had truly become a foe to be feared.

The battles went on for what felt like ages and it didn't look like the odds were in their favor. The heartless and mamlucks were overwhelming those who were fighting them. Lea and Goofy were already knocked out, Kairi and Donald were both out of magic and Mickey was out of breath.

Mozenrath had knocked Sora, Riku, Max and West to the sand. They were all dangerously low on Heath and magic, West was out of potions and Sora couldn't cast any more healing spells. Mozenrath then stood above them with a dangerous, victorious grin upon his face.

Xerxes laughed as Mozenrath adjusted his gauntlet. "Heroes fail!" He grinned.

"I must admit, I'm a little disappointed in your efforts. I was hoping for more of a fight." Mozenrath sighed dramatically. "But, I suppose with my new power I can't blame you all for falling to me."

"We're not giving up!" Max spat.

"That's right!" Riku agreed as he tried to push himself up despite the pain he was in. "We'll beat you!"

Mozenrath just released a dark laugh. "What do you expect to be able to do now? You fools can barely move as it is!" He continued to laugh as his gauntlet became coated in his blue flames. "Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot!"

Sora cringed and braced himself for the blow, but before it came, a familiar voice echoed through the space.

"I don't think so Mozenrath!" The voice exclaimed as Sora felt the pain lift from his body. Sora pushed himself back up to his feet and gasped at what he saw. Aladdin stood defensively in front of them with both his sword and the Midas dagger drawn.

"Aladdin?!" Sora questioned after realizing he healed them. "What are you doing here?!"

"You guys were gone for a long time so Genie found me and told me where you guys were." Aladdin quickly explained.

Mozenrath growled as he saw Sora and the rest of his team regain their strength. "So nice of you to join us Aladdin. Now you can suffer the same fate as your so-called friends."

"Suffer! Suffer!" Xerxes laughed.

"I don't think so, Mozenrath!" Exclaimed Riku. "I think you'll be the one to loose!"

With that, both parties charged at one another. Thanks to Aladdin's support, all their magic was restored and all their wounds had been headed. That alone allowed Kairi, Lea, Donald, Goofy and Mickey to defeat all the mamlucks and heartless. Max used his skateboard to attack Xerxes, who was the one giving Mozenrath his support. West used her knife to inflict quick slices and stole potions from Mozenrath. Sora and Aladdin used their own blades to attack Mozenrath, but the sorcerer did manage to cause some damage himself. But, because Mozenrath was occupied with Sora and Aladdin, that gave Riku the opportunity he needed to deal the finishing blow.

Mozenrath collapsed to the sand, giving Aladdin the opening he needed to confiscate the gauntlet, revealing his skeletal hand.

"No!" Mozenrath snarled in defeat. "No! How could I possibly fail again?!"

"By making the same mistake you made last time; you underestimated the heroes!" West responded with her hands on her hips.

"Better run back to your castle, Mozenrath." Said Aladdin. "Before I call Genie here and have him get rid of your magic glove."

Riku nodded his head. "Might be a good time to retreat."

"Fine." Spat Mozenrath bitterly as he grabbed his gauntlet from Aladdin. "Enjoy your victory while it lasts."

Xerxes looked up at Mozenrath. "Heroes win?"

"For now." Mozenrath growled in defeat as he and Xerxes dissapeared through a corridor of darkness.

Once the dark sorcerer was gone, the team sighed in relief. "Well that sure was a hard fight! I'm glad we got through it." Said Max.

"Mozenrath's a tough enemy. I know from experience." Said Aladdin.

Riku nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it. Me and West had our own run-in with him."

"So why didn't you guys come get me?" Aladdin asked the group in a serious tone, specifically looking at Sora, Donald and Goofy. "You guys know how dangerous it can be out here. Remember Kurt Zisa?"

Sora sighed. "Well, you were on your honeymoon and Genie didn't want to bother you. And we agreed with him." The rest of his team nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Agreed Kairi. "You've already gone through so much the last time we were here with Sa'luk and all the heartless."

Aladdin shook his head. "I already told Genie this, but no matter what's going on in my life I'm always willing to help my friends. Jasmine agrees with me on this so don't forget that. And please don't try to push yourselves to do anything this dangerous again. If there's a problem around here talk to me about it first before you guys do anything crazy."

"When you really think about it that does make sense." Mickey added. "You are the hero of this world, Aladdin."

The team of world travellers looked at each other then nodded their heads in understanding.

"Okay, fair enough." Said Riku, speaking for the group. "We'll talk to you if there's trouble from now on."

"Good. That makes me feel a lot better." Smiled Aladdin. "Now let's get out of here and head back to Agrabah."

"Sounds like a plan." Said Goofy. "I know someone who has to get back to their honeymoon."

The group all joined in laughter as they gathered on Carpet and made their way back to the Arabian city. What they didn't realize was that Mozenrath was watching them from his lab, an angry look in his eyes.

**Well, I'm really glad I got this out! I've been working on this piece for a really long time so I'm happy it's done now. Mozenrath is just such a great villain! I wish more people knew about him. Let me know if there's any other side storys you'd like to see. And, I wonder if I should give Roxas's team a secret boss too.**** Thanks for reading you guys and be sure to leave a review!**


	5. Reunion From The Island

**Hey there everyone! Merry Christmas! Here's a request from SuperSonicBros123 set during the final chapters of a Another Side, Another Story. In Kingdom Hearts 1, this is set just before Sora, Donald and Goofy head to the End of the World. I still own nothing and I hope you guys enjoy.**

**_Another Side Another Story: Reunion From The Island_**

As Sora, Donald and Goofy's feet touched down on Olympus Coilseum, the first thing they noticed was the notice of the new tournament. The group had been on their way to their final destination when they realized that it would be their hardest battle yet. So, they decided to stop in for some extra training to ensure that they'd be in top form for their battle against Ansem.

"Oh boy oh boy!" Donald exclaimed as he rushed over to the notice with Sora and Goofy following closely behind. "They got a new tournament ready!"

"That's great!" Sora smiled. "We really need to get a lot stronger if we're going to beat Ansem and save Riku!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Exclaimed Goofy. "Let's go sign up!" With that, the team of three world travellers entered the Coilseum, finding Phil almost immediately setting things up for the new tournament.

After hearing someone enter, Phil turned around and smiled at them. "Hey! Thought you guys would make it for the Cyclops Cup. Just in time, too!"

"We're ready for the new tournament." Sora stated with confidence. "Sign us up, Phil."

"You got it." Said Phil. "Gotta warn ya though, a really strong team signed up for the cup. Be careful out there."

"Don't worry, Phil." Smiled Sora. "We've come a long way; we know what we're doing."

Donald nodded boastfully in agreement. "Yeah! Don't forget we're heroes too!"

"You mean Junior heroes, Donald." Goofy chuckled, causing Donald to pout.

"Okay, take care of yourselves out there." Said Phil with a laughas he stepped away from the entryway and allowed the team of three to enter the Colliseum's arena.

The first nine rounds of the tournament went by smoothly considering it was only large armies of heartless they were fighting. One after another, it was heartless upon heartless including darkballs, Angel stars and Neoshadows. Guard Armors and Stealth Sneaks also made a few appearances.

However, when they came to the tenth and final round, they knew they were in for a bit more of a challenge. Sora's eyes widened in complete shock when he saw who was standing before them ready for battle; it was none other than Tidus, Selphie, Wakka and a brunette girl holding a staff Sora didn't recognize.

"Tidus?! Selphie?! Wakka?!" Sora exclaimed as a smile appeared on his face. "I can't believe you guys are okay!" Tidus held a long, blue blade that appeared to be made out of water, Selphie held a pair or red nunchucks and Wakka still held his old blitzball.

Once they saw Sora, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka's jaws all dropped in surprise. "Sora!" Tidus smiled. "Long time no see! What are you doing here?!"

"Participating in the tournament." Replied Sora. "I didn't realize you guys were our final round!"

"Yeah, it wasn't easy getting this far." Smiled Selphie as she turned to the unfamiliar girl. "Oh! This is Yuna. We met her awhile ago on one , she's been traveling with us since."

Yuna gave a small bow and smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Sora returned the smile. "It's nice to meet you, this is Donald and Goofy-"

"HEY!" Phil exclaimed from the bleachers. "This is a tornament! Not a social call! So let's get back to fighting!"

Sora released a laugh. "Guess we're going to have to fight. No hard feelings?"

"As long as you don't have any hard feelings when we beat you." Laughed Tidus boastfully.

With that, both teams charged at each other. Sora was up against Tidus and Yuna, who worked extremely well together as a team. Tidus moved so fast that Sora was having a difficult time keeping up with him. It was really hard to get a hit on Tidus when he moved so fast. And, even when Sora did manage to get a hit in, Yuna didn't waste a moment in healing him. Yuna even summoned Valefor to attack Sora, who hit extremely hard.

Goofy was up against Wakka, who attacked the dog by throwing his Blitzball. Goofy managed to black a few attacks with his shield, but it only minimized the damage that was dealt. Goofy tried to throw his shield at Wakka but the young blitzball player managed to jump out of the way just in time.

Selphie and Donald were up against each other. The Mage blasted a variety of spells at her, but Selphie managed to block a few of them with her nunchucks and sent the spells back at Donald, causing much more damage than before. Luckily, the duck managed to heal himself before Selphie could attack him again.

The battle between both teams was very close, but in the end, Sora, Donald and Goofy won.

"Aww, I can't believe we lost!" Pouted Tidus as he pushed himself back up. "Guess you've been training a lot more than us, Sora."

"Not that surprising, ya?" Wakka said. "If Riku's that strong now then Sora's gotta be working hard too."

Sora's eyes widened in surprise. "Riku? You guys met Riku?"

"Yeah." Selphie nodded. "We fought him in one of our tournaments. It looks like he's been through a lot."

"Is he okay?" Asked Tidus.

"He has been through a lot. That's why we're here." Confirmed Sora. "We need to get as strong as possible. Riku's got caught up in something really bad and we want to help him. But to do that we have to defeat the person who's been leading the heartless all this time."

Goofy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we wanna make sure we can beat Ansem and save Riku. That's why we're here for more training."

"You guys are definitely strong enough." Yuna spoke up. "We certainly had a hard time in our battle against you three."

"We sure did, ya." Wakka agreed. "I can see that you got real strong since back on the islands and the three of you are real strong when ya fight together."

Donald looked up at Sora. "He's right, Sora. We really came a long way as a team. I think we're ready to go fight Ansem."

"Yeah! I think we're ready too! We can do anything if we stick together." Agreed Goofy.

"Yeah, you guys are right." Said Sora as he smiled as Donald and Goofy, then turned to Tidus, Yuna, Wakka and Selphie. "Sorry to leave you like this after just reuniting again, but the worlds and Riku need our help. We have to go."

"Don't worry about it, we understand." Smiled Tidus.

Selphie nodded in agreement. "We'll root for you guys!"

"Make sure you, Riku and Kairi make it back home to the islands, ya?" Said Wakka.

"Good luck." Smiled Yuna.

"Thanks, you guys." Sora said. "I'll see you after this is all over."

Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Yuna stood silently in the arena as they watched Sora, Donald and Goofy leave with their heads held high and full of confidence.

"Sora really has changed." Commented Selphie once the the three of them were gone.

Wakka nodded in agreement. "He really has. He's grown a lot. There's no doubt he and his friends will be able to help Riku."

"That's right." Agreed Yuna. "As long as they have each other, I believe they can succeed."

"I guess this proves we need to get stronger too; in honor of Auron's memory." Tidus said.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little drabble. Thanks to SuperSonicBros123 for requesting this so I could have this moment to play with these characters! Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys in the latest chapters! Love you guys!**


	6. In A Galaxy Far Far Away

**The following was written by a good friend, Greymon Leader Baxt Flashpoint (Dragon's creator) he wrote this for me and asked if I could post it here. Thanks so much for this and I hope you guys enjoy!**

_**Reconnected: In A Galaxy Far Far Away**_

But you can't stop the change, no more than you can stop the suns from setting."

"Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to the dark side."

"The boy is dangerous. They all sense it. Why can't you?"

"It's very dangerous, putting them together. I don't think the boy can handle it. I don't trust him."

"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."

"So this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause."

"What have I done?"

"You're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I cannot follow!"

"Don't lecture me! I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire"

"You were my brother, I loved you."

"I HATE YOU!"

Kairi's eyes opened in shock as she held her blanket close to her chest. Her face sweating and her mouth gasping for air still in a state of shock from the nightmare she just had.

"West?" She asked as she looked down the bunk beds in her room to see the young thief sleeping soundly in the lower bunk.

Kairi decided to disturb her as she was slowly beginning to get herself under control again. She took a quick look around to see the rest of their quarters.

It was a small room with just two bunkbeds, a table, a wardrobe, some chairs and a bathroom.

The reason why Kairi was looking around the room was because after her dream she was expecting a show or a dusk to just appear and attack.

She slowly shook her head as she realized she just had a very bad nightmare and it had caused her to stress. Still a nightmare was a nightmare just something her head concocted from seeing all the enemies through the teams current journey.

She laid down and put her head on the pillow and held her blanket closer. It was a matter of seconds till sleep took her once more.

Once morning came Kairi got dressed and went out of her and West's shared room. She looked around the cabin corridor to see that the rest of the crew had gotten up.

She smirked all of them were probably having breakfast in the mess hall. Her face then turned green today was Lea's turn in cooking food, she still had not gotten the taste of his frog eggs special out of her mouth.

She slowly walked to the control room since it was on the way to the mess hall. She hoped to Sora or Riku since out of all the members on the ship she felt closet to those two. Maybe they could help her understand the nightmare better.

Once the door's opened she was surprised to all the crew there looking at the view screen.

"Eh hey guys what's with the blank stares?" She asked.

Donald told her to shush while Sora got her closer to him.

"When Goofy got here first thing, he found out that Cid sent a communication request to the ship."

Kairi nodded "Okay but how come everyone else is here? The last time Cid sent us a request it was for a check-up. Max took it while everyone was just doing their own thing."

Sora just scratched his head "I know, I know this probably is nothing. You see the message it was a urgent request, the king explained that if it has urgent in everyone listens."

Kairi smirked "It's not because of the Frog eggs?" She asked playfully while Lea muttered something from the distance from hearing her.

Mickey then put hand forward "Alright fellahs where getting something."

He pressed some buttons on the controls and the screen showed Cid sitting on chair eating some sushi with chopsticks.

"Alright you guys finally replied geez you know how to take your time." He said annoyed.

"You know we were asleep right." Max replied back.

Cid looked at his watch "Dang did I do a full nighter again." He then threw his clock away and with one massive clang anyone could have known it was broken.

"Well now that you sleeping beauties are awake we can get to business." Cid went on not caring about his clock.

"What's going Cid?" West asked as she yawned and stretched her arms.

"Well for your information tails we found something exciting for you." Cid smirked as he put his hands behind his back.

"What is it?" Riku questioned.

Cid went forward looking at the few screen "Well you guys know what a wormhole is right?"

Sora took guess "wasn't it those speed holes we took on our first journey to save time?"

Cid was waving his hands "those were small fry's, what I found was the motherlode of them all." He said grinning from his accomplishment.

The team got intrigued now "What does it do Cid?" Mickey replied.

"Well I don't know just reduces 7000 years of space travel into 5 seconds." He said softy grinning at each word.

"WHAT!" Everyone gasped.

"7000 years!" Leas gawked.

"5 seconds!" Goofy shouted.

Cid couldn't keep it in anymore as he burst out laughing "Oh boy I couldn't wait to see the reactions on your faces ha." As he put his finger near his taking away a tear.

Mickey was more curious then ever "7000 years distance. Golly that's incredible Cid."

Cid nodded to the mouse king "Yep it is and that's why we want you to go through it."

"For real!" Sora and West screamed in excitement.

"Hang on you two." Riku said as he got in-between them. He looked up at screen "I admit going through the worm hole to explore an uncharted area of space does sound amazing, but with everything going on do we have time to take a detour in a part of space that no one has clue about?"

"Aww come on Riku." Whined West "I know we have a lot of stuff happening at the moment but it's not like we haven't taken detours before just look at all the worlds we visited." She countered.

Goofy put touched his chin and became to think "You know if we don't check it out maybe Xehnort and Maleficent could."

Mickey nodded "Your right Goofy we have no idea what's on the other side of that hole, for all we know there could be weapons that make Keyblades look like toothpicks."

Donald shuddered "We can't take the chance."

Riku sighed "Fine we can go but that doesn't mean I feel comfortable with this."

Cid's face changed from smiles to seriousness when he heard Riku "Well you see snowflakes, there is one more detail I need to tell you guys."

"What is it Cid?" Mickey asked.

"This ain't just an explore mission, it's also a rescue mission," Cid said seriously.

"Rescue mission?" Lea smirked "Who's the damsel in distress?"

Cid got to the point of the communication "You see we did send an investigation team through the wormhole 3 days ago."

Cid typed on his computer to show a picture of a blue Gummi ship "We let them use the Pegasus, it's been 3 days since have last heard anything from them."

"When was the last time you got any communication from them?" Sora asked.

"Before they went into the wormhole." Cid said grimly.

The team felt a cold breeze coming in after hearing what Cid had just stated.

Mickey shook his head "Come on fellahs we've been to a lot of dangerous places. Whatever is on the other side of the wormhole I'm sure we can take it on together." Mickey smiled.

The team nodded agreeing with the king.

Sore looked up at Cid "Can you send us the coordinates on how to get there?"

Cid smirked "Already did hedgehog."

The Highwind soon came to area in space were Cid had reported the wormhole. The wormhole's area was in-between Pocahontas world and Woody's – Buzz's world.

When the Highwind got into place a giant spark of light beeped and in its place a giant hole opened. The hole had a sunny orange light arura in its middle and a sky blue mist surrounding the orange part of the hole.

Team Destiny for a brief second were mesmerised by the wormhole's beauty, in the distance they could hear Goofy taking a picture of it with his camera.

Without wasting any more time the Highwind went through the wormhole excited about the new worlds they would discover.

After a few brief seconds the Highwind appeared on the other side of the wormhole.

Max was on the controls, he was looking into the new space till he heard a beeping.

"Your majesty." Max called out to Mickey as the King walked to the young Knight in training.

"What is it Max?" Mickey asked.

Max explained "I was able to do a search on the ships radar to see if we find any detection of the Pegasus." Max showed the bleep on the radar "The readings are the same as the Pegasus power signature it has to be it."

Mickey looked at the readings "Your right. According to the ship the Pegasus landed on that world." Mickey pointed a wasteland looking world.

"Should we land?" Max asked a little unsure about the world since it was in an unknown part of space.

"Of course Max, the Pegasus crew are depending on us we can't just leave them behind because of were unsure." Despite saying those words Mickey heart did agree with Max, he couldn't place it but that planet did give him a dark vibe. Something about it did not settle well with him.

Max understood the orders from his king and nodded "Everyone to the transport room where going to be making a landing."

While everyone was entering the transport room the rest of the team noticed that Donald and Lea were bickering about something.

"Disney Castle." Donald squawked.

"Radiant Garden." Lea shot back.

"Disney Castle." Donald squawked.

"Radiant Garden." Lea shot back.

"Disney Castle." Donald squawked.

"Look Duck its Radiant Garden or we have fried duck tonight." Lea retorted having enough of the argument.

"How about fried dummy for dinner." Donald retorted back to the ex-nobody.

"What are you two fighting about?" Riku asked a little curiously.

The rest of the team noticed that Lea and Donald where both holding flags with a wooden pole attached to each of them. Donald's blue flag saying Disney Castle with the Kings Seal on it while Lea's purple flag saying Radiant Garden and having a picture of the world on it.

Lea decided to explain the situation "You see me and Donald as new comers to this area of space wanted to introduce our new 'neighbours'." Lea put up and down two fingers when he said Neighbours "That we come in peace."

"And?" Riku asked back.

"We deciding which world should represent the team. It should be Radiant Garden because simply were the best."

"Oh no you're not." Donald screamed back "Disney Castle is way better we have airplanes, magic brooms and..."

"Infected Ice cream." Lea sniggered back.

"Infected... Wait shut up." Donald screamed back Lea showing his very red face.

As Lea and Donald continued their bickering West whispered into Riku's ear "Shouldn't it be Mickey and Kairi's job to be you know ambassadors?" She asked the silver haired teen.

Riku just shrugged "Honestly I have no idea."

Goofy looked at the two then back at Sora and Riku "Eh do you two want a flag for Destiny Islands?"

Sora sweat dropped as he made a no sign with his hands "I think we can skip this one Goofy."

Mickey finally having enough had to walk down the matt and take both Lea's and Donald's hands and walk back to the matt.

Even after transporting the two didn't stop arguing about the flag and which world the team would represent.

"Disney castle and that's final." Donald replied.

"Over my unnatural red hair it's Radiant Garden." Leas shouted back.

"Guys?" Sora whispered.

"The ship was made by Disney Castle so it Disney castle." Donald shouted.

"Your world used Radiant Garden tech so it's Radiant Garden."

"Guys." Sora said more sternly.

"Our town looks better." Donald quaked.

"Our food is better." Lea retorted back to the wizard.

"Guys shut up!" Sora shouted at his two friends.

"What!" Lea and Donald said at the same time as they turned their heads to look at their party.

But when they saw their friends faces instead of seeing excitement for a new world they just shock, worry and fear.

"Guys what's going?" Lea asked a little taken back by the team's facial expressions.

"Turn around." Was all that Max could say as he pointed forward.

Donald and Lea did just that and in that moment their hands just let go the flags they were holding and their faces became the same as their comrades.

In front of them was the Pegasus a blue version of the Highwind, it had been broken in halve. Both parts laying on the ground both damage with a broken dome, destroyed engines and missing pieces along with black smoke coming from both parts. It was clear this ship was never flying again.

But what got Team Destiny rattled was the crew of the Pegasus. They were wearing the same uniforms that Dillan and Aeleus worn back at Radiant Garden however the difference between them and this crew was that the crew dead.

Each member was laying on the ground eyes open with cold skin and in their chest's a hole where their heart should be.

The team walked slowly taking in the destruction and death that had occurred. It was horrible seeing all the corpses. Each member went to check on all the crew members to see if maybe just might have survived.

Kairi looked sadly at one of the dead bodies as she bent down "Who could have done something like this?"

"The Heartless?" Sora suggested.

Riku shook his head "No I still sense these people still have their hearts in them. The Heartless don't kill they steal hearts to make more of them by killing a heart they lose that chance." Riku stated as he examined a body.

"So this was proper killing." West confirmed.

"What about them Dusks?" Goofy asked.

Lea shook his head "They can kill but only if ordered. According to Cid the only people who went in the wormhole was us and the Pegasus. Maleficent and her cronies had no clue about its existence so they couldn't have sent any of their guys here."

Mickey was thinking "It couldn't have been the Unversed?" He whispered.

"Did you say something your Majesty?" Donald asked.

Mickey shook his head "No Donald let's just do some more examining." Mickey replied sadly.

West bent down to look at one of the bodies "Who could have done something like this?"

"I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead, every single one of them. And not just the men, but the women and the children, too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals. I HATE THEM."

Kairi put her hands on head, from all the times that nightmare she had needed to play up. She slowly messaged her forehead from the headache.

Sora looked at the sky trying to figure out who was reasonable for this atrocity. The sky was brown similar to world where he had thought the Lingering Will a year ago. He could argue this was that same world due to the sky and the fact he had no idea where that portal in Disney Castle led.

However he noticed some differences, for starters next to the Pegasus was a waterfall with very clear water. The water itself was leading to a cliff and down a second waterfall. There also some planets and flowers on the ground.

The world where he met the Lingering Will the world was baron as far as the eye could see. It had no life on it while this world did. It was clear to him that this was a different world all together and that the Will was not responsible for this.

This on other hand did not give him any peace my mind since he still did not know who was the murderer of the Pegasus crew.

"Help!"

Sora was taken out of thought when he saw someone come out from behind a tree.

"Everyone look!" Sora shouted as he pointed to the stranger.

He was a young boy with brown short hair and green eyes. He was wearing the Radiant Garden guard uniform but when the group looked closer they saw that the man in question missing his left hand.

"Oh no." Lea shuddered releasing what had happened to the young man.

The young man ran to the team and fell to the group from lack of energy. The team got closer to him as Kairi and Riku used a healing spell on him.

Sora helped the boy up "What happened? Who did this to you?"

The young man was shaking, he looked scared out of his mind "He's here, He won't leave me alone."

"Who is after you?" West asked.

"Tell us we can get you off this planet." Mickey suggested trying to calm the frightened young man down.

"We can't leave he will just follow us, we can't leave he will just follow us, we can't leave Vader will just follow us." The young man kept repeating the same words and crying at the same time.

"Vader?" Donald wondered.

"Is that his name?" Max questioned.

Before the young man could continue he put his hand on his throat.

"What's happening are you okay?" Riku asked in worry.

The young man's face was turning red as the rest of his body started to levitate in the air.

"He's choking!" Donald squawked.

"We have to help him." Riku agreed.

"How?" Asked Kairi.

Before anyone could do anything the young man's face was turning red was the loss of air. Tears coming down his face from the suffocation. Then with one final snap the Young Man's eyes became still and emotionless.

He stopped levitating and fell straight down to the ground.

Lea went to check the body as he checked the young man's pulse. After a few seconds he shook his head sadly "He's gone."

With news everyone's heart was saddened with what had just transpired. Failing in their mission to save the Pegasus crew along with finding every member killed and just to put sand in the wound seeing member they could have saved be killed in front of them made this whole experience horrible.

"Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed that is."

Kairi put her hand on her head again from another voice in her head. That nightmare she had was starting to get to her even when she was awake. Maybe if she talked to Merlin he might be able to help her clear her head.

Goofy looked sadly at all the dead bodies "What do we do your majesty?"

Mickey sighed sadly "We will transport all the bodies to the Highwind. We then take them back to Radiant Garden."

Sora agreed "I think we should do that quickly then. Whatever killed this guy is likely still here."

Riku nodded "An enemy that has the ability to kill without showing themselves tells me we need to get off this world."

Mickey looked at other members of the party who agreed with what was said "Okay everyone, try to put in a line and huh?"

Mickey stopped he noticed something had been thrown onto the two halves of the Pegasus.

Lea walked a little further to see what had they were. By getting closer he could see two black balls with a silver middle. Then suddenly the silver middle began beep red continuously.

Lea's eyes widened "Everyone get back now!"

Before anyone had time to react both halves exploded into massive quantities of fire. The group was able to get back getting closer to wall of the waterfall's mountain while Lea stayed closer to the fire looking directly at it.

"Lea get back here." Kairi ordered "It's not safe."

"Not now Princess." Lea told her back as he kept looking at the fire "Those things were bombs there is no way that was accident."

Sora was about to comment until he heard something. It sounded like breathing, deep breathing.

"He's here." Sora turned around to see that Kairi was the one spoke "It's him."

The team looked at the heart of the fire to see that the middle area of the flames had died down. In its place a dark figure was walking through it.

"He was the one who did this." Thought West.

"He killed all those people." Thought Max

The figure had black armour along with a black cape with chain keeping on his neck.

"I don't like the looks of that there Vader." Goofy thought

"Oh I wish I was with Daisy back at the Castle." Donald Thought

The figure had black leather cover his entire body additionally with black boots, black leather gloves and a silver metal plating covering the top of his chest with black lines.

"He stinks of Darkness its sickening" Riku thought.

"This guy is going to pay for what he did to the Pegasus." Lea thought.

The figure also had a square metal box that had red, blue and white buttons in the middle section of his chest. A silver belt around his waist with metal device attached onto it. Additionally a long black skirt covering the back of his legs.

"I don't who this Vader is. All I know is that he has caused a lot of destruction, he's no different to Xehnort and like him I will stop him before he hurts anyone else." Sora thought

"I've seen a lot darkness in my life. The darkness I'm sensing from him is ground breaking the same level I would expect from Maleficent. Oswald, Pluto, Minnie, Yen-Sid, Farther please don't let him take us down." Mickey thought.

The final features on this figure was his helmet. His helmet was black, the front was carved out to fit around his head and show his face. This helmet had a raised ridge that ran from between his eyes to the back of his head. Two less jagged ridges swept, curving, over the eyes of the figure's mask proper and served to accent them.

Underneath the helmet was a mask. The mask itself went halfway around figures head, the mask's appearance was given a similar appearance to a skull. The top of this mask was crowned with a circular interface dotted with an array of square slots around a disc of silver. This disc seemed to serve as an interface between the mask and the helmet.

Kairi took a breath in, should didn't know why but she could feel a strong sense of darkness from him. Judging from the figure's breathing she could tell the mask was created for medial purposes but judging from the design it was meant to install fear.

The darkness emitting from him was suffocating. She didn't know it was because of her role as a Princess of Light or because the intimidation that Vader was bringing. All she knew was she and the rest of her team like the crew of the Pegasus had stumbled upon something very dangerous.

Lea walked forward to give a piece of his mind to guy who had just tried to kill him and the rest of the team "You're him aren't you? You're Vader."

At first Vader just continued his deep breathing as he was examined each of the world explorers.

He soon replied to the ex-nobody "I am Lord Vader." He spoke a dark manner yet had a strength in his voice "However I am more commonly known as Darth rather than Lord."

Lea rolled his eyes "And I should care why?"

Vader continued with his deep breathing "Because I am the last person that you will ever see."

Having enough of his mind games Lea summoned his Chakrams in both his hands "You're going to pay big time bucket head for killing the crew."

"You have to be more specific I have killed a lot crews." Vader replied coldly.

That was the last straw for Lea "Screw you!" Lea threw both his Chakrams at the cyborg.

"Lea wait!" Sora shouted as he, Donald, Kairi and Goofy were running towards Lea. They had no idea who this guy was. They all shared Lea's feelings about the dead they wanted a piece of Vader for what he did.

However they couldn't just go into battle with an enemy that was unlike the others they though before.

Unfortunately Vader was going to make this lesson very clear to them. With simply moving his hand up both of Lea's Chakrams stopped in mid-air right in front of Vader's face.

"What?" Lea asked not understanding why his attack didn't go through. As a result he kept shoving his forward repeatedly trying to get his Chakrams to continue their assault but all they did was fidget and keep in the same position.

Lea looked back at Vader "What did you do?" He demanded to know.

Vader still keeping the Chakrams turned his head to the ex-nobody "You have no idea of who you are dealing with do you?" Vader asked.

Vader using both his hands sent the Chakrams to different directions. The left Chakram was positioned so that its front would hit its objective instead of its spikes. Before they had a chance to react Kairi, Donald and Goofy were pushed back by the Chakram and sent into the river.

Sora's eyes widened "No!" He screamed seeing three of his best friends going near the waterfall.

Before he or Lea or any of the members could react the second Chakram was flung right into Sora's stomach. The young Keyblade master was knocked out by the weapons thrust and pushed into Lea's arms.

As for the waterfall victims, Goofy was trying to swim against the tied but ultimately failing while Kairi and Donald where using gravity spells to make all three of them too heavy for the tied to push them back.

The other party members wasted no time, Riku and Mickey summoned their Keyblades preparing to transform them to gliders. But before they could the 3 members gave one massive scream as they fell down the waterfall to what appeared to be their untimely deaths.

The members on dry land felt as if a gust of wind had just passed them. Max collapsed letting the tears come down his face realizing his farther was no longer with him, Mickey was frozen in his place trying to mutter words and failing at the same time to think of the words to say.

Riku just punched the ground with tears rolling down his eyes his best friend someone he promised always to protect had just met her fate before her time was up. All those times on that stupid island playing wooden swords, swimming, building the raft and sitting on the tropical tree. He never knew how important those memories had just become.

West slowly walk to the silver haired master and put her hand on his shoulder. In the time she joined the team she started to slowly become closer to the departed three. She hated that this had happened wishing it didn't happen at all. All she could at the moment was try and help the young man and those within her group to cope with the loss.

Lea still holding Sora looked at the waterfall "This is all my fault" he said, "if I didn't rush in they…"

Mickey walked up to Lea and put a gentle hand on his leg "it wasn't your fault Lea. We had no idea what was going to happen when we got to this world. All we can do for them now is just hope they are in a better place." Mickey spoke trying not to let his own sadness come out.

"Trust me mouse compared to what is in this galaxy death was the best solution." The group's sadness turned into scowls as they looked at the being that had caused this heartache "What I did for them was charity."

Riku growled as he got straight up and summoned Way To Dawn in his hand and got into his fighting position.

"So it seems you didn't learn from your first mistake. Do you wish me to teach you what happens when you cross me?" Vader asked to the young maker.

Riku didn't let Vader got to him "I'm going to give you two options; one is you come with us to stand for your crimes at Radiant Garden."

And the second option." Vader wondered.

"We end you." Riku threatened as Mickey got out Star Seeker, Max got out his skateboarded, West her knife and Lea once putting Sora near a tree re summoned his Chakrams.

Vader examined each of his opponent's weapons "Two magical swords, a dinner knife, a toy and weapons that failed the first time." Vader shook his head "No wonder you're accomplices fell so easy."

"At least we have the heart to fight what do you have?" Max shouted back to his father's killer.

Instead of answering the knight in training Vader reached his belt to grab the metal tube attached to it. He slowly moved it a fair distance away from his body. Then with one press of a button a red glimmering beam shot right out it. The vibrating sound being produced from it almost felt as if the weapon was alive.

Team Destiny felt a little chill looking at the weapon. Seeing its red colour felt as if it was designed to seek out and destroy their blood and even their hearts.

"Any ideas what kind of weapon that is?" Max asked.

Mickey shook his head "Never seen it before in my life."

"It's called a Lightsaber." West answered surprised she knew what it was.

Riku turned his head slightly to look at the young thief but also keep an eye on Vader "How do you know?"

West pondered "I don't. I have no idea why but something in my gut is telling me what he has is called a Lightsaber."

"Whatever it's called something tells me it's going to give us trouble." Lea retorted.

Put his second hand on his Lightsaber getting into his full battle stance. With one gush of air he leaped straight into the sky.

The group looked up to see if they could find him. Unfortunately the dark being jumped so high it was as almost as if he had vanished.

Sweating a little Riku closed his eyes. Soon everything lost its sound; the ship fire, the water and even the air itself. Soon Riku felt a small sound of darkness; that sound got louder and louder until "Everyone move now!" Riku ordered

Vader came crashing in at high speed with his Lightsaber raised. The team was able to jump out of the way but Vader slammed his Lightsaber right into a rock making a complete cut leaving only burned marks into its halves.

"Wow." Max breathed.

"Now that is a super sword." West gasped.

Vader only composed his stance once more ready for the opponent that was ready to die next.

Lea got his Chakrams ready "Alright now we get started." Lea jumped at Vader aiming his right Chakram as his neck. Vader used his Lightsaber to block the attack from the ex-nobody. Lea then tried to use his Left Chakram but Vader quickly grabbed his arm while using his Lightsaber to keep his right Chakram at bay.

Lea tried to break Vader's guard and hold but then he felt immense pain in his arm. Vader was squeezing his arm so hard the pain was becoming more and more intense.

Lea didn't know if it was the pain talking but he felt as if he was being crushed by a bull dozer. With quick thinking he took a deep breath in his mouth and blew fire out of it like dragon.

"Ugh." Vader grumbled as he released Lea. The Ex-Nobody jumped back and slowly had his two Chakrams circle him in mid-air. Soon he was absorbing all the fire from the Pegasus remains into his body building up some intense heat within himself.

"Alright you human gas mask it time to BURN!" Lea got his Chakrams and stabbed them into the ground creating a circle around him and Vader with fire acting as walls along with the ground turning into a lava like substance.

Lea jumped into the wall fire and vanished. Vader kept his stance looking around the fire barrier getting ready for the Ex-Nobody's attack.

Vader then turned around and blocked Lea's behind attack locking their weapons together. Vader pushed Lea back into the fire wall and jumped onto it.

Soon both opponents were trading blows with their weapons while skidding on the Fire wall just like Lea did when he thought Roxas. Soon they both jumped from the fire wall and Vader used his feet to ram down on Lea's stomach.

Lea was grounded rendering him out of commission and causing his Chakrams and fire cage to disappear.

Vader landed right next to the fire master. He slowly raised his Lightsaber to end the Ex-nobody's and within seconds he swopped down for the kill.

Instead of hearing the gutting of his victim he heard a clang. Vader turned his head to Mickey had intercepted his Lightsaber with Star seeker.

Vader just eyed the mouse king "You know you remind me of a green fool I once knew."

"Funny you remind me of hooded creep I still know." Mickey insulted back.

Soon both figures jumped back from each other. Vader soon rushed into Mickey, Mickey jumped onto Vader's shoulder and tried to attack his mask but Vader grabbed the King's leg and flung him off.

Mickey briefly stepped on the ground as he jumped back up to attack Vader's head. Vader looked up and blocked the attack with his Lightsaber seeing Mickey on top of him in mid-air. Vader then turned around and aimed for Mickey's heart but Mickey quickly swatted the attack back.

Vader used his powers to push Mickey back, Mickey in return went into a guarded stance as Vader rushed to stab him. Quickly Mickey jumped out of the way and used a light attack to hit Vader's back.

Vader grunted from the pain. He turned to Mickey as they soon locked their weapons in a struggle. Mickey soon was able to break off and attack Vader's arm but Vader got wind of this; putting his hands together he shot out what looked like a bubble made from air containing electricity towards Mickey.

Before Mickey had a chance to act the electric bubble hit shocking the mouse in his position. Once stopped Mickey's cloths were burned and had smoke coming out of them, he himself looked like he was going to pass out.

Closing his eyes Mickey fell to the ground with his Keyblade vanishing.

"You're Majesty!" Max screamed from shock.

Vader lifted his Lightsaber to end the King this time with no interference. "Keep away from!" Max ordered as he raced to stop Vader from his attack. Getting on his skateboard Max zoomed into the dark warrior.

Vader turned to see the knight in training in training and punched him in face. Max was shoved at immense speed straight into the waterfalls wall colliding with the actual rock leaving his body print on the wall knocking him out from the pleasure of Vader's attack.

Vader turned back to the king "Now where we?"

Vader raised his weapon to strike down until he heard "Shield!" Riku teleported in front of Vader creating a glass shield in-between themselves forcing Vader back.

Riku went towards Vader as their weapons clashed. Riku jumped away from Vader and used his dark fire attack on Vader. As the blue fires reached the dark lord Vader took his Lightsaber into one and raised it above his head spinning it like a helicopter blade reflecting each of the blasts at Riku.

Riku seeing the attacks coming back at him used reflect to protect himself. Vader seeing that Riku took his focus off him. Vader took the moment and clenched his fist pointing at Riku and sent the young teen crashing to the ground.

Riku jumping back into stance saw Vader rushing towards him. Quickly he blocked Vader's Lightsaber attack with Way To Dawn but Vader wasn't repenting as he was pushing Riku. Riku tried to keep a firm grip on the ground but ultimately was failing as the cliff was getting closer.

"Get away from him!" Riku saw West running into the dark lord holding her knife up and stabbing Vader's left hand.

Vader groaned as some electricity came out of his hand stopping him in his tracks. Riku took the opportunity to back away from him to give some space between the two warriors.

Vader raised his head getting his focus back. West was about to take the knife out his hand but Vader grabbed her shoulder and flung her to a tree branch. With her stomach coming into contact with the branch West was out of cold as her limp body fell down from the branch.

"West no!" Riku screamed seeing what transpired. Turing shock into rage Riku was about to go into another round with Vader. Vader quickly took the knife out of his hand and shot it into Riku's right leg.

Riku cried in pain as his Keyblade vanished. He soon lost his balance and succumbed to the ground trying to take as much weight from his leg as possible.

Vader stormed towards him with Lightsaber ready to end the young Keyblade master. Once the space between the two was shortened Vader moved his Lightsaber near Riku's chest ready for the stab.

"Your comrades have either fallen or died. It seems the dark side has given you the luxury of being the fourth to meet their end." Vader breathed.

Riku snarled back at him "I'm not scared to die."

"Then you will die braver than most." Vader declared as he raised his Lightsaber into the air ready for the kill.

Riku closed his eyes ready for the inedible. However instead of feeling Vader's red blade going through his heart he heard the dark lord growl.

Riku opened to see that Vader had been pushed back a fair distance from. He also noted that Vader's cape had some blue smoke evaporating almost as if he had just been hit by a blizzard attack.

Riku turned around to see where the attack came from and too his surprise and joy he saw Sora Kingdom Key in hand pointing at Vader "Keep away from my best friend you tin heard."

Vader soon recovered from the blast "So it seems you have come too however." Vader regained his stance "Your victory shall be short lived."

"We shall see." Sora then began running into Vader. Vader seeing this used his powers to fling some rocks into the young man. Sora sensing this used his Keyblade to slice each one of them. As Vader was about to move some more objects Sora had bear hugged his chest and pushed Vader off the cliff. Vader quickly grabbed Sora's hood and took him down with him.

While falling at immense speed the two warriors got off each other. Using the wind to their advantage both glided into each other slashing and clanging their weapons into one another.

While the two were fighting in the air the distance between them and the ground was being shorter by the second.

Vader seeing this used his powers to push Sora in front of him so he would take the fall first. Before Sora's feet could touch the ground he cast reflega creating a glass bubble around him saving him from crash.

Once Vader was in clear view of Sora he tried strike the ball and in return was given an explosion causing the dark lord to retreat away from Sora.

In short time both warriors were able to get their bearings and return to the stances. Both looking at each other examining the situation.

Sora feeling the sweat coming down from his face needed to get something off his chest "Why?" Was all he asked the dark lord.

"Why what?" Vader asked in return wanting more detail in the question.

"Why did you do all of this. Kill the crew, kill Donald and Goofy…. kill her." Sora said sadly as he closed his eyes but soon turned into anger "Why did you do all of this!" Sora demanded.

Vader just kept breathing calmly like he always did. This only added onto Sora's anger "knock that off and give me an answer."

"This planet is occupied by the Empire. We use it to test out our military projects the whole planet put under lock down banning all civilians." Vader explained.

"That's it?" Sora cried out "That's why you did all of this because we broke your laws!" Sora screeched out.

"Those who go against the empire only deserve the swiftest of punishments for their transactions." Vader augured.

"They were explores!" Sora argued back "This was new territory for them they had no idea about you or your stupid empire. You could have oh I don't know explain the rules instead of blowing their ship down." Sora growled.

"If that a voice of reason?" Vader asked.

"It's a voice of common sense. Where do you get off being judge, jury and executioner? Its guys like you that help the darkness. Just by looking at you I can tell that's the only thing your heart knows it's pathetic" Sora exclaimed.

Vader just started at his Lightsaber "Hero's, Villains, Good, Evil, Light, Dark it does not matter which of these roles we take. The binds everything together is not our hearts it's the fact that we all just monsters inside. The difference between us is that I've accepted it while you use the light as an excuse to keep blind to that fact."

Sora looked at his Kingdom Key "I have had my fair share of darkness. I've seen people who have been consumed by it. I also have seen people who have come back from it."

Sora looked back at the Dark lord "Everything is made from Darkness and Light, it what we do with it that defines us not our inner demons."

Vader just shook his head "So naïve." Vader went for another attack. Sora was able to block him and go for an attack himself but Vader was able to block Sora's attack. They both raised their weapons above their heads and clashed weapons.

Soon they broke their weapons apart from each other. Both went to attack the other, Sora was hit Vader's arm while Vader was able to use his Lightsaber to attack and slightly burn Sora's arm. Both grunted from the pain.

Sora and Vader clashed their weapon's one more using more force only to end with both of them loosing grip of their weapons and seeing both Lightsaber and Keyblade flying out of the air.

Before Sora could re-summon Kingdom Key Vader tried to grab him but Sora saw this and collided his hands with Vader's resulting in a grip match. Both of the looking at each other's view holding onto the other hands with everything they got.

Vader squeezed Sora's hands causing the young Keyblade master the whelp in pain as he felt his hands breaking. Sora soon pushed Vader off him breaking their hand lock, he quickly looked at his hands seeing some red colour merge with his black gloves. Given how purple his fingers looked he didn't have the guess what that red colour was.

Quickly he re summoned Kingdom key before Vader could regain his weapon. "Thunder!" Sora shouted as a bolt of lightning hit Vader.

Once the attack succeed he heard Vader growl from pain as he saw an electrical current pass through his body. Sora guessed that electricity was his weakness.

"Thunder!" Sora called once more and succeed with his attack causing Vader this time to lose his stand and bow on the ground with the second electrical current passing through his body.

Seeing that outcome Sora knew his next thunder attack would disable Vader allowing him a chance to end the Dark lord.

"Tundphh!" Sora didn't have time to finish his attack as Vader quickly recomposed himself and at super speed grabbed Sora's mouth and having Kingdom key vanish from his hand.

Vader lifted the boy from the ground so they were in eye view of each other. Balling his hand into fist Vader wasted no time punching Sora continuously. For Sora each punch felt like his face was colliding with a ton steal.

After giving Sora a massive dose of pain the Young Keyblade master who had gained bruises on his face slowly lost conscious. Vader opened his hand to watch the young man fall to the ground.

Vader eyed the boy and used his powers to have his Lightsaber re-enter his hand.

Once returned he activated it having red beam come out. He slowly walked to Sora "You have shown much potential. It's a pity you decided to waste it on the wrong side."

Vader kicked Sora's body so he see his front. Vader stood straight as he kept his Lightsaber's beam inches from Sora's heart "Just like I did." Vader stated and he lifted his weapon up and prepared to jab Sora in the heart.

Oh no ya don't." Vader looked to his left to see Goofy's shield only for it clash with his elbow causing the dark lord to lose his composure due to the pain.

He turned to see Kairi wielding Destiny's Embrace along with Donald and Goofy next to her with their respective weapons in hand.

Donald raised his staff "Fire!" soon hundreds of fireworks were summoned and started to fire at Vader. In retaliation Vader used his Lightsaber to block some of them however a few were able to make a hit causing some of Vader's body to emit smoke.

Kairi rushed to Sora to check his condition. "Heal!" She shouted as her spell went on him curing some of wounds but still not enough to wake him up.

Kairi sighed sadly but when she turned to Vader her face become one of determination.

She got up and got into her battle stance as did Donald and Goofy "You have a lot to answer for Vader."

Vader breathed "So do you, how did you survive the waterfall?"

"Once we fell from the cliff I was able to convert my Keyblade to its glider mode. I was able to get Donald and Goofy along with myself on it." Kairi explained.

"Then why didn't you join your comrades on the top?" Vader asked.

"We were but when we got a quarter closer to the top I saw you and Sora falling from it. So we decided to come here instead and finish this whole mess once and for all." Kairi spoke getting ready to fight.

Vader just looked at the three new victims that had decided to challenge him "You will only meet the same end."

"I know we might but then again you might your end." Kairi responded to Vader's threat.

"Hmm." Vader sent a massive wave of his power towards the three. Kairi, Donald and Goody where trying to keep a firm stand from the heavy wind.

Kairi trying not to get overpowered by the wind pointed Destiny Embrace at Vader "Light!" She shouted as a ball of light hit Vader in chest cancelling his attack in the process.

"Good work Kairi." Donald complimented.

"Don't suck up yet." They turned to see Vader who had recuperated quickly from the attack get into his fighting stance once more "One small use of power doesn't make you the victor." Vader explained.

Kairi looked at her options. She, Goofy and Donald could go and try to put everything they got into beating Vader. However that plan felt too much of a kamikaze mission since Vader despite the whole in his hand didn't look that effected from the fights he just had he still looked in shape.

Kairi sighed, even if the remaining three fighters were able to continue Vader would likely squash them as he did their friends.

She looked at her Keyblade trying to figure out a solution. Then it hit her, she looked once more at her Keyblade then at Donald and Goofy.

"Donald, Goofy." She whispered them to come to her. They complied as she whispered through their ears.

Both of their eyes widened "Aww you sure it will work?" Goofy asked.

Kairi nodded "It seems like our best choice at the moment."

"But you haven't had much training in that form you'll use up the energy quickly." Donald pointed out "Even Sora had some trouble balancing it out when he unlocked it."

Kairi understood their concerns "I know but right now I think we need to use the big guns." She looked at Vader "Considering he's taken out all our other ones."

Goofy and Donald looked grimly at each other but soon looked determined "Alright Kairi were with ya." Goofy said.

Kairi smiled seeing why Sora spoke so fondly of these two when he told her and Riku about his adventures.

Vader on the other hand was getting bored of the situation "Use whatever useless technique you wish. It will only delay the eventual outcome."

The three warriors broke apart from their chat, Kairi looked right back Vader "We don't have any useless techniques. We have this GIVE ME STRENGH!" Kairi roared as Donald and Goofy held hands and a giant glass bubble surrounded her and shattered.

Vader checked what the Princess had done.

Once he had gotten into a clear view he saw that Kairi's cloths had changed colour from pink to a silver like white along with black pattern on her clothing. She was floating in mid-air with Oblivion and Fenrir routeing behind her.

"What is this?" Vader asked.

"Final Form." Kairi stated.

"Seems a fitting name." Vader mused.

The moment Vader had met this group the one that sparked his interest was the red haired girl in front him. He felt something different in her that separated her from her comrades and even those who wielded the key weapons. She gave off her an aura quite unlike anything he saw before, it felt warm, good even welcoming. That's why he tried to get rid of her first this light inside her it was unnerving the darkness within himself.

They both heard some thunder coming from the sky. Neither of them moved at first but when a single rain drop touched and evaporated from Vader's blade both Princess and Lord moved at super speed heading straight for each other.

With another clang of thunder Vader had his Lightsaber locked with Kairi's weapons that she kept in an x position keeping his weapon at bay.

Neither one of the felt the rain that was starting to come down on their bodies. Kairi forced Vader off her Keyblades, she then shot Oblivion at Vader who was able to swipe it away. She then attack with Fenrir. Vader got wind and block it but didn't notice that Oblivion had attacked his back.

Vader losing his guard saw Kairi fly to him with both Keyblades he used his powers to push her to cliff's wall. Vader then threw his Lightsaber at Kairi who saw the attack and threw Fenrir at the beam weapon causing both to briefly touch before returning to their owners.

Vader balled both his fists and levitate huge quantizes of mud and shaped them in the form of four giant balls. He threw each of them at Kairi.

Kairi was able to move before the first one hit her. She did a clean cut on the second and third balls with her Keyblades. As the final ball came she blocked causing it to return to Vader hitting him and sending him flying,

Kairi leaped off the wall and flew in mid-air caching Vader and sending a couple of fire balls at him. Vader quickly got his arms into an X position and sent a shockwave of his power killing the fire balls and grounding himself and Kairi.

Vader then jumped and tried to stomp Kairi but she glided out of the way in time. She then attacked with hey Keyblades using every combo she could in final form but Vader blocked all the attack. Kairi then sent a Blizzard attack at Vader which hit him. Kairi went in for a swoop attack but Vader pulled a 360 and strike her back. Kairi quickly used reflect blocking Vader and attacking him causing him to go limb in mid-air.

Kairi jumped and slashed him with her Keyblades to activate Final form's attack combo but Vader quickly trapped her blades in the middle of the combo with his trapped swiping them away of him. Both fell down softly to the ground.

Both looked at each other reeling other their fight.

Vader soon recovered "This game has gone for a long enough."

Kairi sighed looking like there was going to be a round 2 "I'm not going down Vader. Not when my friends are in danger."

"You are not strong." Vader warned.

"I'm strong enough to up to you." Kairi retorted.

"Physically you show promise but let's see how fair mentally." Vader responded as he put two fingers on his helmet.

"What do you AHHHHH?" Kairi screamed as she grabbed her forehead. She was seeing images horrible images of her home being burned. White armoured soldiers shooting her farther and other residents of Destiny islands. She then saw a horrible looking old man cackling as he watched the destruction.

Vader stopped with his mental torture. Kairi was breathing harder and sweating from the images she saw. Was that what Vader had in store for her side of the universe if they didn't beat him.

Vader looked at the young princess "Did you like the preview of what is to come?"

Kairi slowly got up recovering from the attack "They were just visions it doesn't mean it will happen."

"Don't be impudent." Vader threatened "All things will soon bow down to the empire."

Vader was about to do another mental attack "Unless you need another lesson."

Before Vader could redo his mental attack Kairi swished and touched his chest. A light was coming emanating from her hand.

Vader grabbed her hand with both of his trying to pull her off him but she was almost glued to his chest "What are you doing!" He demanded to know.

"You took addable into my head now it's time I took one in yours." Kairi responded.

"Don't you darughhh." Vader groaned submitting to her.

"I will come back and free you mom, I promise"

"I hate you"

"I should be more powerful."

"Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is essential to a Jedi's life. So you might say, that we are encouraged to love."

"He's jealous. He's holding me back."

"I feel lost."

"Something's happening. I'm not the Jedi I should be. I want more. And I know I shouldn't."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kairi couldn't take any more of it and relinquished her hold on Vader and back away at the same time.

She looked at Vader horrified at what she had seen "It was you" she murmured "Those visions the dream that was you?" she felt sick to her stomach.

Vader just breathed ignoring the question.

"How could you betray them!" Demanded Kairi.

"You looked in my mind. Considering the actions I have committed against your colleagues its strange you found what I did then surprising." Vader retorted.

"You're a monster." Kairi breathed.

"I'm a realist." Vader retorted "They were weak and corrupted the Empire has brought peace and justice to this universe."

Kairi shook her head "that's wrong and you know what the sad thing is? Even you know what you say is a lie. You that the moment the suit was put on you."

Vader having enough of his discussion raised his hand and levitated Kairi into the air choking her additionally in the process.

"You are nothing more than a mere child." Vader clenched his fist "You are not the first to fall by my hand and you will not be the last. I have chosen my legacy while this is where yours will end."

Kairi clutched her throat trying to break free from Vader's grip but to no avail. She quickly closed her and eyes and screamed "STOP."

Vader's body had been frozen in time with a clock symbol appearing on top of him appeared quickly then vanished.

With the dark lord briefly having no mobility Kairi took the chance to make her final attack. As she circled his front she casted two fire attacks, as she went to his behind she casted two blizzard attacks. She then backed away from the motionless Vader and casted Thundaga combining it with the clouds in the sky gave sent a massive bolt of lightning at Vader consuming his body completely.

As smoke built up from the aftermath of the lighting attack, Kairi saw a small black item jump out from the smoke.

It crashed into the ground a few feet away from Kairi. When she got closer to it she could make a clear review of what it was.

The black metal was the left eye piece of Vaders mask. Kairi sighed with relief as she put the piece into her pocket.

This was all the evidence she needed to tell her that the monster she thought had been destroyed. She looked through the rain back to the waterfall.

She needed the others and take them back to the ship and warn Radiant Garden about what lurked on the other side of the wormhole.

As she was about to make her move she stopped. Without a second thought she turned around and blocked Vader's Lightsaber. The Lightsaber then returned to the smoke vanishing.

Kairi's eyes widened "No."

As the smoke cleared down she saw the dark lord. His suit had been damaged heavily, his cape was torn, the top and bottom of his suit had been so damaged she could see his actually body. While some of the suit remained on him she was still able to see that his skin was grey, a skinny stomach and metal implants most notably his metal hands and metal legs.

But what got her the most was his eye. It was yellow like Xemnas's but the lower part of his eye looked scratched and darker from lack of sleep. His eye kept staring at her almost as if it was looking into her very soul.

Kairi moved back slowly "What are you?" She asked "What on earth are you?" She said once more with a hint of fear in her voice.

Vader staggering soon was able to get into is stance and with his damaged breathing he said one word.

"Death."

Kairi breathing in and out after hearing that shuck her head and got her act in order "Fine I guess were going for round what?"

Before Kairi could continue her fight her silver clothing had turned back into pink. She fell due to loosening her levitation abilities and saw Donald and Goofy appearing also collapsed next to her.

"What happened?" Kairi huffed.

"We ran out of Drive energy." Donald panicked.

Kairi looked to Vader and then back to them "Do we have any recovery items?" She asked.

Goofy looked through his pouch. After a couple of seconds he found a yellow orb with a circle in the middle of it.

"We only have the one." Goofy told her "It's good enough for Valour form or Wisdom form." He explained.

Kairi wishing she could go Final Form again sighed "Okay give it to me. We weakened him enough maybe Volar form could AHHHH!" Kairi cried out in pain as she fell on her front showing her back had a burnt slice slashed into it.

Vader took the opportunity when his victims were planning their next attack headed towards her and slashed her back with his Lightsaber.

"KAIRI!" Donald and Goofy screamed in terror seeing the weakened dark lord next to their friend.

Before they could get their weapons out Vader moved his hand and started to choke the wizard and Knight.

Kairi saw this grabbed Vader's boot "Stop this please." She begged.

Vader in return just kicked her away from him. Kairi still in pain from Vader's Lightsaber watched in horror as she saw Donald and Goofy's faces turn red from the lack of oxygen.

This was it. In her mind this was the end. Everyone had gave it their all and they failed Vader had won and now he was kill each and every one of them.

Despite this she was not going to go down without a fight. She summoned Destiny Embrace and tried to use it as a walking stick to help her stand despite the severe back pain she was not going to die like a worm.

She steadied her Keyblade lifting it but staggering from the pain so that it could point at Vader "Hey you leave them uh?"

Out from the sky Cloud appeared with his Buster sword in hand. He went in for Vader causing their weapons to lock.

With Vader distracted Donald and Goofy where free from his choke hold. They were about to join Cloud in his duel with Vader but before they could a hand touched their shoulders.

Both turned around to see Lean behind them carrying Sora on his shoulders "Get Kairi now." He ordered.

Both nodded as they ran to the young wielder. Kairi seeing them up close let go of her Keyblade as it vanished. She draped her arms onto Donald and Goofy's shoulders as they carried her to Leon.

Once they were next to Leon Donald asked "How did get here?"

Cloud was able to Vader off him and get next to them "Riku was the only one apart from you guys who wasn't knocked out." He explained "He was able to transport himself to the Highwind and sent out an SOS to Cid."

"We came here as soon as we heard." Leon continued.

"What about Maxie and the others?" Goofy asked with concern.

"Don't worry the others have been taken on bored the Invincible. It was the ship Cid used to take us here, we were able to connect to the Highwind and get ready to leave to the wormhole. You guys are the only four left." Leon explained.

"Meanwhile." Cloud said as he turned to Vader "What is that thing? Some kind of Heartless?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter." Leon replied as he summoned his Gunblade "It dies today." He started shooting bullets at Vader.

Vader moved his Lightsaber reflecting each of the hits but at the same retreating into the darkness of the storm. Within seconds the Dark Lord had vanished.

Cloud and Leon quickly examined the area, the storm had made the clouds to dark for any of them to see anything. Better to be safe than sorry they teleported with the four remaining members back onto the invincible.

What they didn't was that Vader had hit under a rock. He knew the girl had weakened him to point where fighting the two new warriors in his current condition would likely have led to his end.

As he saw them transport he just looked up into the raining sky wondering where their ship.

"We shall meet again girl." As lightning struck right next to him.

Meanwhile on the green gummi ship the Invincible that was currently connected to the Highwind just returned from the wormhole back to their original part of space.

In the Invincible's cockpit Leon, Cloud and Cid watched the wormhole repaper in front of their ships.

"Do it." Leon ordered.

"Ye sure cause once we do it that's it." Cid questioned.

"We already have enough to deal with Maleficent and Xehnort. We don't need to add anything else on our plate." Leon stated.

Cid nodded and agreed. He pressed a button on the controls.

The Invincible let out 5 red sphere bombs come out of it middle section. Once the bombs connected with the wormhole and massive explosion resulted causing the wormhole to collapse on itself and with a final flash of light it was gone forever.

With that completed the three men went forward to the mess hall. They had brought Lulu and Aerith with them to help with healing team Destiny. In the meantime the mess hall was to act as a temporal medic wing.

"So what do we tell the families?" Leon asked.

"We tell them the truth." Cloud responded "They were on a mission and by chance discovered a monster. They thought valiantly giving their lives for their world but ultimately the monster won."

Soon the three men came to the mess hall and opened it to see Lulu, Aerith and Donald healing all their team members. Goofy sat with his son while Mickey, Lea, Riku, West and Max had bandages on their heads, stomachs, legs and arms.

Leon sighed seeing the injured "How bad was it?" He asked.

Aerith replied to him after she banged Lea's stomach. "The injuries were quite severer. Most of them had broken bones while Sora was beaten up and Kairi had that burn mark on her back."

"Speaking of which were those two are?" Leon wondered not seeing them on the mess hall.

"Those two got the worst of it." Lulu replied after she was finished fixing Mickey's arm "Whatever weapon this Vader used it really left a mark on her back. We were able to heal it and shrink to make less visible but some it's going to stay." Lulu explained sadly.

"What about Sora." Cloud questioned.

"He lost a lot of blood given to the damage to his face and shoulder." Lulu explained "It took three of us to cure his wounds." Lulu said.

"They were the first two to be healed. So they decided to go and wait on the Highwind, I think they may have wanted some space given the situation." Aerith explained as she bandaged Riku's leg.

"You're telling me." West complained. She then banged her hand "After everything we have gone against how did some tin man makes us the same level as some puppies." She frowned as he crossed her arms.

Max agreed "Yeah I mean that weapon, his strength, that floating power of his he just owned us. It sucks." Max grumbled.

Leon nodded his head "I understand that you're frustrated."

"Dude frustrated doesn't even come close." Lea said as he got up "He killed some out people and then tried to kill us. I say we get Roxas, Merlin and every single person we got and give him pounding he won't forget."

Leon shook his head "That's not an option anymore."

"Why's that" Lulu asked.

"Because we just destroyed the wormhole." Cloud plainly stated.

A moment of silence past everyone. Once it was up Mickey took hold of conversation "I think that was the best you fellahs could do."

Donald helped Mickey walk around the mess hall "I know we are all feeling a mixture of negative emotions that Vader got away without paying for his crimes against us and the Pegasus crew."

Mickey sighed "But the fact is fellahs Vader scared me. I felt a darkness in him that was deep, it felt like an abyss. There was a good chance he would have found the wormhole's location and come here with a whole group of guys just as bad and powerful like him."

Donald helped Mickey take a seat on a chair "With the wormhole closed we won't have to worry about him anymore. Cid told us that there is a 7000 year gap between us and Vader's part of space. So any chance us meeting again seems very unlikely, we should just count our stars he's gone for good and we can focus on the bad fellahs we have now cause if we go on some revenge mission the worlds are going to pay for our choices."

Riku smiled looking at his friend "Couldn't have said it better myself." Then he frowned "But how are Sora and Kairi dealing with all this mess."

Meanwhile back at the Highwind. Sora went into the cabin section of the ship, he had a few bandages on his face and a little bruising on his eye and kept his left hand on his stomach to minus the pain.

He soon came to Kairi's and West's room. He slowly sighed as he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Sora opened the door to see Kairi laying on her front in the bottom bunk bed. Her back had been completely covered in bandages.

Sora walked slowly to her and took a seat next her on the bed "How you feeling?" He asked.

Kairi sunk her head in a pillow "terrible."

"Is it because of the back?" Sora looked at her bandages.

"No." Kairi replied "It's about the fight."

"Why?" Sora asked surprised "You did more damage to him than any of us did. If it wasn't for you fighting him Riku wouldn't have had the time to send an SOS."

"It's not fighting him that's the problem." Kairi responded "It was his heart."

Sora realised what she was getting at. For having a heart of pure light it must have been a shock to a fight a heart of pure darkness a heart that went against hers.

"I was able to look at it." She went on.

"What did you see?"

"I was able to a make out what kind of man he was."

"An evil one." Sora said angry with what Vader had done to his friends.

"Not evil." Kairi replied surprising Sora.

"Sora Darkness and evil will always be two different things all together. What I got from him was sadness, hate, depression, anger, broken inside, self-loathing, regret, pain and loss." Kairi listed.

Sora looked concerned "What kind of man was he then?"

Kairi carefully moved from laying down to sitting up like Sora "Someone who really hated himself." Kairi said sadly.

Sora then put a hand on her shoulder which caused her to look at him "Listen to me. I don't have the first clue to what Vader was. All I know was at the time I though he killed you."

Sora looked down sadly "I hated that feeling knowing you were gone. All I wanted to do was make him pay for what he did. He kept going on with some mumble jumble about the light being lie."

"Maybe he's right maybe he's wrong." Sora turned to her again "I hate him for putting me in that position Kairi where he made me even think those thoughts. When I saw you back on the ship I was happy so happy it felt as if he was just a bad nightmare."

Sora sighed as he bent down "I can't bare loosing you Kari. If I lost you or anyone else then I don't know how I would cope."

Kairi quickly took Sora and gave him a hug. She kept her hands on him as much as she could "Don't worry." She kept saying. "We won he lost, we have each other and he has nothing."

Sora put his head on her shoulder "I feel tried. Three of this and every time the enemies we face get stronger and stronger. I'm just glad we don't have to deal with him ever again."

Kairi nodded as she held his head and patted it "Don't worry once we beat Xehnort were home free. We can do whatever we want." She slowly took out Vader's eye piece from her pocket. "I wonder if you will ever be free."

Meanwhile in Vader's part of the galaxy there was a giant silver triangle ship that was orbiting the planet where Vader had thought team Destiny.

In the ship Vader in a new set of amour walked to a secret room with two white troopers. In the room there was silver and black lining metal wallpaper with a metal circle in the middle.

Vader and his two troopers bowed as the circle created a holographic image of a black hooded being.

"Lord Vader." The figure said in a raspberry voice "You have recovered."

"Yes my master."

"What news do you have?"

"The opponents I thought wielded a strange new weapon." Vader explained.

"What is it?"

"It is called a Keyblade."

"Ah so they do exist." The black hooded image said "The Jedi archives said long ago a war was waged by those who processed these Keyblades. The myths have stated they are very powerful."

"They are my master. I have experienced them at first hand."

"Did you bring any prisoners?"

"No they eluded me." Vader stated.

The black hooded image snarled "You have failed me apprentice."

"I do have information to help the empire locate these Keyblades."

The hooded image paused in his anger intrigued once more "What evidence have you found."

Vader looked at the troopers and had them stand up showing two flags to the image "I believe we can find more information on these Keyblades in the plants known as Disney Castle and Radiant Garden."

**Thanks so much for reading you guys and be sure to send your kudos to Greymon Leader Baxt Flashpoint. Im working on the latest chapter of Reconnected now so hopefully that'll be out soon!**


	7. The Worth Of A Name

**Happy early birthday to Dragon's creator, Greymon Leader Baxt Flashpoint! As requested, here's the oneshot you requested! This is set right after Team Twilight leaves Nomanissan. Hope you like it!**

**_Reconnected: The Worth Of A Name_**

Aboard the Falcon and flying through space, Dragon stood in the Engine room with Steel Slayer in his hand. He had been training ever since he and the rest of his team had left Nomanissan he had been training by himself. He wanted to be more useful to his teammates and get stronger.

"Hmm, so this is where you've been hiding." A voice spoke from the Engine room's door. Dragon spun around to find Kyra standing in the doorway with her hand on her hip.

"Oh, hi." Dragon said nervously as he sheathed Steel Slayer. "Wait, if you're here then who's piloting the ship?"

"Roxas." Kyra replied as she walked towards him. "He wanted some hands-on experience piloting after he and Oswald took lessons from me. Rusty's helping him and we haven't seen any heartless ships for awhile so we should be okay."

"Well that's a relief, I don't want to end up crashing on another world again." Smiled Dragon.

Kyra shook her head as she looked up at him. "Don't worry, we won't. So, listen. I've been wondering this for awhile but where did the name 'Dragon' come from? Just out of curiosity."

"Oh, here." Dragon said as he bent down to the floor and started rummaging through the yelbow and black backpack he brought with him from Twilight Town. After awhile, he pulled out an old, slightly damaged book, moved back up to his feet and held the book out to Kyra. "This is why."

Kyra looked down and the book and took it in her hands. It definitely looked like it had seen better days. The cover had the same dragon that was printed on Dragon's shirt. As Kyra flipped through the pages she noticed the protection date and author's name were missing. Each and every page illustrated and detailed multiple different dragons from multiple different worlds.

"This is incredible." Said Kyra. "Where did you get this?"

"I've had it for as long as I can remember; since I appeared on Twilight Town." Replied Dragon as he took his book back from her. "I think I must have gotten it from my patents. I figured I must have loved dragons so I just decided to call myself 'Dragon' since I couldn't remember my real name." Dragon hugged the book to his chest. "I wish I could remember my original world and my parents."

Kyra couldn't help but reach out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Once this whole Xehanort thing's over, me and Rusty will help you find your world."

"You don't have to do that." Said Dragon.

"I still need to look for my brothers." Kyra shrugged. "It would be nice to have someone else along for the ride."

Dragon smiled. "In that case, thank you. I'd like that."

Kyra returned the smile. "Come on, let's get back up to the cockpit. I want to make sure Roxas is doing okay." After carefully placing the book of dragons back in his backpack, he and Kyra climbed up the stairs together ready to take on whatever their journeney had to throw at them next.

**Thanks so much for reading you guys! And be sure to leave a review! Stay tuned for the latest chapter of Reconnected.**


End file.
